Ending Ocean
by REDEADED
Summary: As Lapis try's to get her band noticed around town she gets invited out by her friend Steven to meet up with the gang and a new friend of his. Titles will be either be songs or album titles, along with Lapis' tendency to quote songs. Epilogue added to the end of the story.
1. Yesterday's Feelings

Author's Note: I've began this story on Archive of Our Own but wanted to bring it over here as well. Plus It's my story and if you don't visit the other site I still want you to be able to read it.

* * *

Putting down her guitar Lapis stretched and made her way to her closet to grab some clean clothes before hopping into the shower. Steven had invited her to go out tonight and she figured since she didn't have band practice she would go along for the ride, plus she enjoyed hearing his stories and what all he has been doing recently. She didn't mind his friends, hell they were the sweetest trio you could ever meet, she just had small pet peeves such as Amethyst being unable to sit still, Pearl being very bossy, and Garnet either knowing everything or not moving for an hour. Cleaning herself off she wondered who this mysterious person Steven was going to introduce her to was? Was she like the trio? Was she someone she knew before hand?

Lapis turned off the tv as she heard a honk outside. "You ready?!" Steven shouted as Lapis locked the door behind her.

"Ready as I'll ever be buddy." she hugged him tightly before joining the group in the car. Lapis saw the normal gang and raised an eyebrow; "No special guest?"

"She'll be meeting us at the venue, can't help but to say that i'm excited for you two to meet!" he exclaimed with a large grin, Lapis giggled at rested as they made the journey to the excitement!

* * *

"Wakey wakey Lapis, we've arrived." Steven slowly stirred her awake, Lapis sat up and stretched before exiting the vehicle behind the group. She loved coming here and seeing the new acts, the White Rabbit always had some good talent and occasionally bad acts who can't handle criticism. After a short walk through the parking lot Lapis captured the scent of alcohol and cigarettes, fanning away the scent she found a table and called them all over.

"Always next to the bar but never too far from the stage right?" Amethyst commented, Lapis shot a thumbs up and Amethyst grinned before heading off to grab drinks.

"Anyone you recognize Lapis?" Pearl asked staring at the drummer, Lapis saw Earl on bass but she wasn't sure if Bob was singing or not, being a local musician around this town ment you knew about line-up changes and who was who when it came to filling in for others.

"I think I see Earl and Bob but you seem to know an awful lot about the drummer eh Pearl?" Pearl smirked with a faint blush;

"That's S. on drums, we work together at the bank. Very charming woman, she'll be happy I finally get to see her band." Lapis patted her shoulder and nudged for her to get closer. S. looked up and smiled brightly before shooting a wink towards Pearl who waved frantically.

Amethyst had returned with beer and a few shots before Garnet sat down and joined in. Lapis waved and Garnet grinned before waving back.

"Where's Steven?" Amethyst questioned before taking a swig of her drink. Garnet pointed behind her outside where Steven was waving someone down. Lapis smirked and stood up waving them both over as Steven came in with a blonde haired woman, Lapis caught a quick glance and like what she saw for a fully covered up woman she was quite striking from a distance. She may have been short but she looked great. As the two sat down and joined the group Lapis smiled brightly at her and waved making the woman blush and return the wave.

"I am soooooo glad you finally get to meet!" Steven proclaimed pointing to both with open arms. Lapis extended her arm and shook the woman's hand;

"Nice to meet you, i'm Lapis." The woman's face fell and she pulled her hand back rather quickly before looking down at her lap and sighing nervously; "I'm sorry, did I offend you in any way?" Lapis questioned in a worried manner. The woman took a breath and pushed up her glasses before responding;

"Hey Lapis, it's me, Peridot..." Lapis' smile fell and a glare refilled her face before she balled up her fists and hid them under the table.

"Hello again Peridot... I will stay for Steven's sake but before I even think of speaking to you-"

"I know, i'm sorry... for years I have waited to apologize to you and I hope you can forgive me for joining in on those terrible moments and feelings I caused you."

Steven looked back and forth between them in a worried manner. Lapis closed her eyes and took a breath as Amethyst and Garnet gulped nervously trying to not make it more awkward then it already was.

"Let's just," Lapis spoke and opened her eyes to look Peridot in hers; "see how the night goes ok? Then we'll see if we can be friends." Peridot blushed and smiled brightly making Lapis giggle before catching herself and putting her strong face back on. Pearl returned and saw Peridot giggling;

"Off to a great start huh?"

* * *

Hope you like it! Gonna upload all 6 chapters today!

-REDEADED


	2. Asthenia

First chapter didn't really have enough exposition so i'm gonna do my best to give you guys more of the characters rather then get into the main struggle/Theme if I can focus properly.

* * *

Steven clapped as the two seemed to be in control of their emotions at the moment.

"Well as you all know I met Peridot through college, I think she should tell us a little about herself." Peridot cleared her throat and kept shaking nervously until Garnet patted her back comforting. The next band hopped on stage and began playing making the air less tense and allowing Peridot to collect herself.

"I work for Diamond and Quartz co., I am the head secretary and manager all of Ms. Quartz and Ms. Diamond's personal schedules never allowing them to be late either it be to lunch of a family member's birthday." Peridot took a quick shot causing Amethyst to whoop whoop and spin her fist in the air, Peridot smiled at this and gave her a thumbs up; "All in all it's not a bad job, it can be stressful but the respect I get from Ms. Quartz makes it all worth while."

"Thank you for speaking so highly of my mother Peri." Steven pipped up taking a swig of beer before high fiving her. Pearl cleared her throat and stood next to Peridot:

"I'm Pearl, I work with telecommunications and helping people solve their electronic problems." Peridot's eyes lit up and she shook Pearl's hands. "It's no trouble and it's very comforting to help anyone in need."

"Yo P, my turn already. Plus shouldn't you be telling your girl over there her set was awesome?" Amethyst spoke up making Pearl blush and slap her shoulder before going to look for S. "Sup Peri, the name's Amethyst and I work at the post office. Not the most luxurious place to slave yourself to but it's not the most difficult job on the planet." Peridot shook her hand and laughed, everyone found Amethyst enjoyable to be around no matter what. Peridot turned to Garnet who shook her hand and only responded with:

"I'm a librarian."

Lapis snorted and covered her face from the annoying laugh she thought she had. She and Peridot did another two shots before it was her turn: "By day i'm stocking ware houses and delivering goods all over town but by night, i'm a guitar god!" Steven chuckled at this and Peridot looked at her in amazement.

"I'd like to see you play sometime." The blonde spoke up averting her gaze to the beverages in front of her. Steven switched seats with her because of a 'need' to ask Garnet something personal yet Lapis saw through this ploy.

"Peridot, I am willing to forgive you if you will honestly answer me as to why you did what you did." Lapis spoke looking into the blonde's eyes. Peridot took a breath and nodded with a determined look in her eyes. "Why did you help Jenny steal my toys when we were younger?"

"Because she wanted them and I wanted to make a friend." this made Lapis glare but Peridot took it and didn't flinch.

"Why did you fill my desk with candy wrappers?"

"I was jealous you were so popular."

This went on for a while, the little things that is. Peridot was waiting for the harder questions but it seemed like they were never going to come, after a few more shots Lapis decided to go for a big one and save the other hurtful ones for another time depending on this answer.

"Why did you ruin my first date with James?" Lapis looked her in the eyes hoping to see her falter or even give a hint of worry about her answer. Instead Peridot giggled and looked her back in the eyes before responding with:

"Because I was so in love with you."

Lapis' eyes grew and shot her eyes to the side to check if anyone else caught this answer. Steven had Garnet deeply in conversation and Amethyst was already having girls come and go into her lap one right after the other. "When did-"

"When I first met you, you gave me that same smile and snort laugh you have always done since you were a kid." Lapis blushed brightly and looked at the table taking another shot before daring to look at the now tipsy smiling Peridot.

"Why not tell me?"

"Why would you like a runt like me? A runt who was mean to you out of fear of never belonging and unable to make anyone happy." her smile fell to a stone look as she reached for a beer only to have her hand pulled back by Lapis.

"You know..." she began before chuckling to herself; "I always thought you were really cute, like, I wondered what it would be like to date someone as adorable as you." Peridot blushed bright red and slowly pulling her hand down to her side. "I want us to be friends... I wanna move on from the past and actually be friends." Peridot smiled and the two traded phone numbers before going into work stories **'Everything's gonna be fine"(1)** Lapis thought to herself.

* * *

"I should invite you over to watch us practice one day, I think you'd like it." S. and Pearl were standing against a wall chatting together.

"I'd like that, as long as i'm not in the way I mean.." S. moved a bit closer:

"Trust me Pearl, it's no problem.." Pearl giggled and blushed before continuing the conversation about how S. plays her drums.

Meanwhile Steven and Garnet were discussing living arrangements:

"I don't mind living with my folks but leaving the nest would be so much easier on them and plus I can always help you guys with the rent!" Garnet pondered for a moment but as always the same answer arised: "I'll ask the other two about it first, then we will see." Steven's head dropped and Garnet rubbed her fingers through his hair.

* * *

"Shall we get going?" Pearl asked the group before waving goodbye to S. and sighing. Steven pulled out his keys as everyone pooled in money to pay for the night. On the way out everyone waved goodbye to Peridot except Lapis who had something to say:

"Thanks for coming out tonight Per, hope we can do it again soon?"

"You bet just tell me-"

She was interrupted by Lapis kissing her cheek, she woke from the daze to hear Amethyst shouting 'You get some girl!' and watching Lapis roll her eyes in the back seat. This was gonna be a great friendship, maybe even something more...

As long as those questions didn't earn her any more hate then Lapis had left for her...

* * *

I think most of these titles will be songs portraying what the chapter is or related to it or heck, just cause I like it.  
Chapter title is a song by Blink-182 (1) Chorus from Josie by Blink-182

-REDEADED


	3. Auto Repeater

Title is a song by The Fall Of Troy. I wonder if it'll be annoying to start every chapter's notes this way?

* * *

"So just a kiss on the cheek huh?" Jasper smirked watching Lapis place another box into the truck. She had been told the events of last night and was happy for her blue haired companion, get drunk and meet a pretty woman how much more lucky could you get?

"What, did you expect me to shove my tongue down her throat? Too early for that." Lapis chuckled out wiping the sweat from her forehead before joining Jasper on the fork lifts. She and Jasper used to be a thing but it never worked out and the two just stayed really close friends. Plus Jasper was a drummer just in case Lapis needed someone boom she was good to go.

"When's your next gig?" Jasper asked with her leg bouncing.

"Tonight actually, and yes I need someone to fill in for Ol' Blue so care to join me?" Jasper cheered before hugging her friend and the two set off to finish their shifts.

"Come on Peri is that really all that happened?!" Sadie asked prodding her friend's side. Sadie enjoyed hearing her friend going through any new experience be it romantic or hell just getting a new pet. "Nothing else, just a goodbye kiss?"

"Yes Sadie, nothing more to tell." Peridot droned out too focused into her own work to be fully committed to the conversation. Even if she was fully caught up on her work she felt it never hurt to add extra effort and push past expectations, so Peridot went over all she could that way she could possibly put in her two cents to the owners if ever need be. "I wonder though.." she turned to her friend: "...does she really forgive me for the past?" Sadie's smile faltered a bit before turning into a passionate one and embracing her friend in a tight hug. Peridot yelped but none the less returned the gesture in full with a smile of her own.

"It'll all be fine bud. Just keep with the flow, how do you think I landed Lars?"

"Ugh, then I might as well go for another woman." she made fake puke noises and the two chuckled together.

Lapis smiled at the group, watching them practice together always warmed her heart. She was sure that she would keep Jasper, Blue seemed to be more focused elsewhere and if she had the ability to better her life Lapis would suggest that route regardless. Jasper was always the life and heart of the sound when she got behind her double bass, something about that speedy sound gave her a rush and it seemed like a flame that would never go out. A 3 song set was all they were allowed this time so they were gonna go for a slow song and two speed bursts to have the crowd pumped up and moving. Lapis hopped up and calmed down the others: "What do you guys say, should we play Attitude?" the band roared before going into their first run of the track.

Peridot got a text from Steven to come to the bar again;

'Lapis is playing tonight, you gotta see it!'

'Sounds fun, what should I wear?'

'Anything comfortable unless your trying to show off wink wink'

"Seriously Steven?" Peridot mumbled with a smirk and put the phone away, but truthfully would she dress up? And even if she did would it be for Lapis? She thought of the blue haired vixen and began giggling to herself, almost deeply lost in the day dream before she noticed she was already home. Entering her apartment she took off her work uniform and popped her bones feeling a wave of relief at not having to do so much for another day. After showering she stood in a towel in her room eyeing her outfits. Black shirt and blue jeans? Sweat shirt and blue shorts? Why not both? She threw on her blue shorts and tore the sleeves of her black shirt. "Do people still do ripped sleeves?" she mumbled out loud before shrugging it off, and with that she waited until she got the message to take off from Steven.

"Look, all i'm saying is if I help you pay rent you guys can go out more, afford more things and have me all to yourselves!" Steven exclaimed still trying to convince the three women to let him live with them.

"Honestly bro, they are barely letting me stay as it is. I say we let him but your call ladies." Amethyst spoke up earning a playful smack on the shoulder from Pearl. Said woman cleared her throat:

"Well Steven, i'm all for it but I need your parents consent before anything. Do they mind you living with three older women?" Steven nodded trying not to show that he hadn't even brought up the idea to them first. "Well if they approve then so do I." He smiled brightly and turned to Garnet who didn't remove her sun glasses and held a hand to her chin.

"Steven," she put her hands on the table: "If Runny Mountains shows up tonight then it is a yes." the boy's head dropped once again on the same spot of the table, if you looked hard enough you could see his face slowly being drawn into the table itself by how many times he has face planted the wood. His fate decided by if Lapis' rival band shows up or not wasn't very hopeful for the boy, Amethyst laughed but Pearl merely gave Garnet a 'oh come on just say yes already' look. Peridot finally arrived and walked up to the group earning a wolf whistle and fluttering eyelashes from the girls for her choice of outfit. She blushed brightly and huffed before sitting next to Steven's face planted head.

"Did he get denied again?" she asked only to see Garnet chuckle. Pearl noticed Jasper walk in and hop onto the stage without the need of the steps, watching the large built woman set up her kit drew her to walk to the stage. Jasper noticed her and waved pulling her on stage, Pearl thanked her and watched her set the kit up.

"Got a thing for drummers I hear Pearl." Jasper commented making Pearl roll her eyes. "You should get into it P, I think you'd be great on the strings be them guitar or a cello."

"I used to play violin when I was younger." she responded not taking her eyes off the kit. "Even got a trophy for it." Jasper whistled and bowed jokingly making Pearl laugh, they both waved goodbye and just as Pearl was leaving Lapis and the rest of the group joined Jasper on stage:

"WE ARE ENDING OCEAN, YOU GUYS READY TO LOSE YOUR FUCKING MINDS?!" the crowd roared with 'hell yeah's' and 'bring it's' making Lapis howl with excitement. As the set began Peridot took notice of each individual member. Lapis didn't have her guitar this night but she wore a low cut top with one legged pants and bounced around as she sang. The bassist and guitarist each standing on one side eyeing the crowd and making faces to entice the audience. Jasper on the drums lost in her own world with a grin that never faded made sure everyone in the building could feel her pounding in their throats. Seeing a live show was way more amazing then she expected. Steven grabbed her hand and pulled her into the pit where everyone was jumping and singing along with Lapis.

 **"Don't care what they may say we got that attitude. Don't care what they may do we got that attitude. Hey we got that PMA (positive mental attitude). Hey we got the PMA. Hey we got the PMA."(1)** Lapis' voice echoed through out the room along with her erratic movements, her and Peridot locked eyes for a moment and Lapis winked at Peridot's amazed look and went back to singing.

After the show Lapis joined the group at the table being hugged by everyone including Peridot. The blonde was amazed and asking all kinds of questions from 'how do you move that way' to 'how do you memorize everything?' to which Lapis giggled at her rapid fire questions and held her hands.

"You just gotta realize it's all fun and important to you." she spoke before letting go of one hand and holding onto the other. Peridot noticed and blushed a little getting Lapis interlace their fingers making her blush a little more. Steven handed them both drinks giving Lapis a funny look : "Say Lapis, I left something in the car, would you mind getting it out in a little bit?" he winked and Lapis' grin grew even more. Jasper sat next to Garnet and Pearl joined Amethyst in chit chatting about work.

"So, what gym do you go to?" Jasper asked admiring Garnet's legs and arms. Garnet smiled:

"I go to yours, surprised you never notice." Jasper's face flushed with embarrassment before forcing out a small laugh.

"O-Of course you do, I've seen your hair many times around the uh... ok, I don't really focus on anything other then my work out." she confessed. Garnet let out a laugh before rubbing the large woman's shoulder nearest her. Jasper smiled and the two continued small talk. Lapis took this calm moment to take Peridot out to the car.

"Where's the thing at?" Peridot asked rummaging through the car only to be shoved in with her blue haired friend. Peridot was shaking nervously but Lapis held her comfortable from behind and relaxed her.

"It was a ploy to get us alone duh." Lapis whispered into the blonde's ear. Peridot slowly but surely eased into her embrace and even held her hands in her own. "Ready for another question?" Peridot nodded, steady heart beat and no breath. "Why did you cut my dress shorter then it already was at the school dance? The principal threw me out like 20 minutes later." Peridot took a deep breath and hid her face:

"I honestly liked the dress so much but the other girls asked me to do it, being the weakling I was I gave in..."

"...is that all?" Lapis pulled her closer and turned her head looking into her eyes.

"...I may or may not have wanted to see your panties..."

Lapis did her signature snort laugh and softly sang: **"Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody. This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me."(2)** before giving Peridot a soft yet loving kiss on the lips. The two spent the rest of the time in Steven's car before heading home.

* * *

(1) song Attitude by Bad Brains

(2) song Going Away To College by Blink-182

-REDEADED


	4. From Mars to Sirius

Chapter title is a Gojira Album. Houston Open Air was cancelled so instead of seeing two days worth of heavy metal bands I finally finished the chapter instead.

* * *

It took a minute but after knocking for a good while Steven eventually woke up the two sleeping women in the back of his car. Peridot shot straight up and tried to desperately cover herself to the best of her ability only to have Lapis playfully smack her ass. Steven rolled his eyes and helped Peridot out of the car before hugging her and waving her off to her own vehicle.

"You've forgiven her by now huh?" he asked rising an eyebrow to Lapis as she began to fix her bra.

"If she keeps kissing that good I just may."

"She really is sorry you know?" Lapis looked up at him, cheerful expression into a soft but serious look. She turned to look away and sighed:

"I know she is... I'm just not ready to move further yet you get me?" she looked him in the eyes and he merely nodded. He pointed his thumb back to the bar:

"Now get your ass up, we gotta get Pearl before she hops back onstage playing the instruments awfully again." Lapis snorted and helped her friend.

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU DIDN'T!" Sadie practically yelled making Rose look over at her secretary's desk confused yet interested. Peridot's face grew red as she pulled her co worker behind the wall:

"I DON'T THINK ANYONE HEARD YOU SADIE, WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT LOUDER?!" Peridot whisper yelled. Sadie's face flushed with embarrassment but she began to giggle lightly:

"Sorry Peri but i'm just..." she lifted her arms and sighed with a smile: "...so damn proud of you!" Peridot face palmed before returning to work.

"I just wish we could, oh I don't know... have a night to ourselves or something? The only time we've hung out was due to Steven or a group outing..."

"Then you should ask her out." both girls jumped and gasped turning around to see Rose smiling at them. "It's not that hard, just pick up the phone and ask her."

"W-W-Well M-M-Ms. Quartz it's n-n-not that easy..." Peridot spluttered out scared beyond all feeling. Rose giggled and smiled brightly at her secretary:

"Believe me I know Peridot, but if you don't try then how can you gain the courage?" the blonde thought about it for a second before grinning and thanking her boss. Rose smiled; "By the way, to help out your off this friday. Your welcome and let me know how it goes!" she exclaimed leaving her secretary with her mouth hanging open. Sadie closed it for her and wished her the best of luck.

* * *

"A date?" Lapis asked, Peridot finally managed the courage and called the blue-haired woman. She blushed slightly but smiled, "Where did you have in mind?"

"W-W-Well maybe we could ummm... Check out a music shop or look at some new gear or-"

"Peridot." Lapis dead panned.

"Yes?!" the blonde returned.

"Why don't we do something your interested in?" Peridot froze for a second before picking a random location in her head.

"How about the space museum?" before the blonde could say anything else Lapis responded with a giggly 'Sounds fun!' before hanging up. The blonde jumped around her room giggling and dancing before blushing red as a tomato at Lapis' text:

'By the way, wear those same panties baby!'

* * *

Both Lapis and Peridot were nervous as hell, what would the other expect? What was the right thing to wear? Would she sound annoying or dumb? Both were deeply worried but have enough confidence to go. As Peridot pulled up to the blue haired woman's place she over looked her outfit once more. A button up polo shirt, blue jeans, a white wind breaker, and he signature glasses. She felt a bit too nerdy but decided it would be best to go with it anyway. Walking up to the door her legs and arms shook nervously, little did she know that just on the other side of that door Lapis was in the same condition.

"She'll be here any second hurry up!" she scolded herself throwing on her cleanest shirt and black jeans with her lime green sweater. Then the un-even knocks came and her heart stopped. She threw on her necklace and fixed her hair a little bit before slowly opening the door. after the two saw each other looking nervous they busted into a fit of laughter. As the laughter died down Peridot extended her hand and smiled: "Shall we go then?"

On the way Lapis showed off a few songs she enjoyed to Peridot, smiling brightly when Peri began singing some of them herself: **"As I turn to sand You took me by the hand And declared That love prevails over all!"(1)** Lapis clapped and whistled making the blonde grin before pulling into the parking lot. "You know I mainly pictured you as an EDM girl." Lapis smirked:

"You know I actually like more then one genre of music." Peridot replied returning the look.

"You'll have to show me sometime." both girls sat there smiling at each other for a few seconds longer before realizing and exiting the vehicle. Peridot upon entering began to have trouble calming herself when looking at Lapis, she was hoping and silently praying that the taller woman would have fun and she wouldn't embarrass herself. Lapis caught on to Peridot casually looking up at her and smiled before softly holding the shorter girl's hand in her own. Peridot slowly looked up and felt more at ease when she saw Lapis bright red and more embarrassed then herself, to make it easier she laced their fingers together and held her hand tightly. Lapis eased up and both woman went down the hall into the planetarium.

Lapis never knew much about the zodiac signs let alone that they were stars. She looked up in amazement as Peridot mapped out the shapes and explained little details to her as she pointed them out, the blonde learned how interested Lapis was by how hard she squeezed her hand. She showed her Andromeda, Cassiopeia, Indus, and Tucana and Lapis liked every single one.

"You know, this has given me some good song material to be honest Peri." Lapis spoke as they exited the museum and headed to the car.

"Glad to be of help, know you can always call me for anything." the blonde replied enthusiastically. Lapis giggled:

"I'll be sure to remember." Peridot blushed and squeezed her hand tightly. On the way home they shared more music and discussed some lyric ideas for Lapis' current song, it got a little farther than expected and Lapis was extremely happy to be around Peridot.

"Hey Peri?"

"Yeah?"

"One more question ok?..." Peridot stiffened a bit, she knew she wasn't fully forgiven but she had hoped the date would ease the tension but pulling up to Lapis' place Peridot looked at her scared and unsure. Lapis noticed and held her hands in her own to ease the poor blonde. "Do you.." Lapis took a deep breath before looking Peridot in the eyes: "Do you still have strong feelings for me?..." Peridot squeezed her hands.

"Yes.. forever I have always had these feelings."

Lapis closed her eyes and smiled before exiting the car, Peridot watched her confused before Lapis knocked on the window making the blonde roll it down. she was pulled into a deep kiss to which she melted into and returned full force.

"Next time Peri, how about a trip to the movies with your new girlfriend?"

"O-O-Ok..." she stumbled out, Lapis kissed her again before heading inside.

* * *

(1) Ego-Brain by System Of A Down

-REDEADED


	5. Transgression

Short chapter, felt like some more fluff needed. Chapter Title is a Fear Factory song.

* * *

"Sadie it was like magic!" Peridot exclaimed laying under her covers in only her underwear. Her best friend was waiting by her cell phone just knowing Peridot was gonna have a marvelous time. "I was worried for a minute but oh my goodness Sadie she loved all of it! The stars, the stories she loved it ahhhhh!" Peridot began kicking the sheets off of her excited as hell.

"Well Peri I am so fucking happy right now but you also have one more call to make no?" Sadie reminded her of their boss who was probably just as excited.

"Your right, ok Sadie see you on monday, love ya!" Peridot hung up and dailed her boss' cell number.

"Hello Peridot, give me just a second before you fill me in ok?" Rose responded quickly, Peridot heard some doors shut before hearing her boss giggle for the first time ever: "Girl tell me everything now I cannot wait!" Peridot smiled brightly and giggled before repeating everything with Sadie all over again.

"Steven holy shit, I thought I wasn't ready but... Steven, holy shit." Lapis spluttered out with her heart racing. Unlike Peridot she preferred to be in the nude and did so immediately after the date due to the fact Peridot made her all hot and bothered when she acted cute. "I think I could fall for her, I honestly think she has me man!" Steven was trying his hardest to get a word in but the snort laughing woman wouldn't shut up until he coughed loudly startling her:

"Listen Lapis, take it easy ok? I'm really glad you both hooked up but don't get too wild now ok?" he requested with a hint of worry. Lapis sighed and chuckled:

"Don't worry, I won't leave visible hickeys."

"LAPIS PLEASE!" the blue haired girl laughed her ass off before agreeing to Steven's terms and promising she would take good care of Peridot.

"I like her Steven, I really think this could work..."

The next morning Steven woke up and glanced at his phone seeing it blink quickly, meaning he had something important to deal with.  
...rrrrrright after washing up that is! Steven dashed to the bathroom and took care of himself and his looks before actually heading to see what the messages were.  
Opening his text messages he stared off with a sigh: "Here we go..."

Peri:

9:22 am: Steven as your well aware me and Lapis are now a couple and would like to know if you knew what gifts she would appreciate more. Please respond.

9:35 am: Ok I decided to bake her a cake, a lemon cake, does she like Lemon? Please wake up soon...

9:40 am: This is such a pain in the ass, how do women find joy in cooking this?! Putting it in the oven now.

9:44 am: Maybe I should make her a locket?

9:44 am: DO GIRLS STILL LIKE LOCKETS?!

9:45 am: STEVEN DO THEY OR DO THEY NOT?! I'M ONLY ONE WOMAN MY RESPONSE DOESN'T COUNT!

9:52 am: It s decided that I shall acquire a blue locket from amazon later today and hopefully print out a photo of our faces to put them into the locket.

9:53 am: BUT WHAT IF MY FACE IS UGLY?!

9:53 am: STEVEN ARE THERE ANY GOOD PICTURES OF ME?!

9:53 am: OH MY STARS I HAVE NO GOOD PHOTOS OF MYSELF WHAT WILL I DO?!

10:15 am: I have just received the photo of myself that Lapis likes the most.

10:20 am: Now she's asking for comfortable photos of myself what are those?

10:30 am: I BURNT THE FUCKING CAKE! I HAD ONE JOB TO DO!

10:31 am: ONE FUCKING JOB!

11:00 am: I bought a lemon cake from the store.

11:15 am: she's arrived WHY AREN'T YOU AWAKE?!

11:30 am: She loved the locket and the cake, she could tell I bought it and she even ate a piece of the burnt one.

11:45 am: Thank you for your help Steven, Peridot out.

Steven smiled and hit the call button at the top of the screen.

"Steven, this is Lapis, Peridot can't come to the phone right now," kissing noises were heard followed by giggles; "she will return your call at a later date, bye-bye!"

Steven hung up and called his girlfriend, it was about time he got some damn attention for once.

* * *

-REDEADED


	6. Domination

Title is a song by Pantera

* * *

"I'm really glad it's working out, she's needed this you know? Ever since college she's been really high strung and had this approval complex. I'm just really glad she found Lapis." Steven commented holding Connie's hand under their tree in the park. The two decided to go out for a stroll and always ended up at the tree no matter what happened.

"She sounds like a wonderful person Steven, we should double date!" Connie's eyes lit up with pure determination and with that look in her eyes how could he say no?

"Ok hun, next time they are free we'll go out ok?" she hugged him tightly before kissing him and enjoying the weather under the tree.

Pearl went into the guest room of the house and was caught by surprised to see it empty. Who had cleaned it and thrown away all the old useless items left behind? She turned and saw Garnet loading the bin with garbage bags before returning inside to relax and cool off.

"Garnet?" Pearl started only to be silenced with a single finger held up. She raised an eyebrow and her eyes widened when she heard Garnet's words:

"Runny Mountains tonight, new name as well." Amethyst walked in looking at her hands annoyed and slamming the door shut:

"Hey guys, we got any more band-aids left? Fucking paper cuts are the absolute god damn worse..." she grumbled out. Looking at Pearl with her head in her palm smiling she was instantly curious. "What's up P, got some good news or something?" Pearl lifted her head and winked at Amethyst happily:

"Steven's gonna move in."

Peridot gasped loudly as Lapis pulled her bra off with her teeth. the blue haired woman laughed softly against the blonde's skin and dragged her tongue across the shorter woman's chest drawing circles around both buds. Peridot pulled Lapis' hair gently as she played with her breasts and reached down to cup the other woman's chest making her gasp with every squeeze. Lapis looked into Peri's eyes slowly going lower and lower with every lick, till she reached her panties, pushing them aside she slid her tongue all over her lower lips while using her thumb to tease the shorter woman's clit. Peridot began whimpering and arching her back while pushing her hips towards the tongue below her. Lapis switched it up and began to pump her lover with her fingers while toying with her clit and breasts with her other appendages.

"L-Lapis.. I'm getting close- OH!" Peridot moaned out causing Lapis to get even more wet herself. As Peridot came Lapis took it upon herself to help her through the full orgasm and lapped up everything she could before wiping her face clean and climbing up to shower her lover in kisses. Before she could cuddle her shorter lover she pulled out a toy from under the bed and climbed on top of Lapis. It was a blue dildo and with the hunger in Peridot's eyes Lapis was more wet then she had ever been before. "Well my darling, since you need some relaxation before the big gig I got just the medicine.." Peri whispered seductively before sliding the dildo up and down Lapis' opening making the taller woman shiver and gasp loudly. "Oh yeah, your in for a treat..." Peridot attacked her lover's mouth and chest with her free hand before sliding in her favorite toy making Lapis moan loudly bucking her hips towards Peridot's hand, the blonde lifted the taller woman's head to play with her breasts as she kept a longer and quicker pace of entering and exiting her soaking folds.

"Peri.. Finish it..." Lapis demanded squeezing the woman's breasts and holding her against her. Peridot brought Lapis to finish with a fast pace and biting her nipples. The couple laid in bed together snuggling from exhaustion before reminding Lapis that band practice was in 30 minutes.

"I wish I could watch you.." Peridot mumbled in a little pout. Lapis giggled and kissed her again before singing to her as she usually did:

 **"Saw that gap again today While you were begging me to stay. Managed to push myself away, And you, as well, my dear.."(1)**

Peridot rolled her eyes and kissed her lover back before helping her get dressed.

* * *

"Great work today Jasper." Lapis commented as the band finished up practice. "I actually wanted to invite you to join the band as our permanent drummer." Jasper's eyes filled with stars and the large woman nearly began to cry before remembering the others were smiling at her and cheering.

"Thank you guys, it would be an honor to help demolish the rest of the music world with you!" she responded getting hugged by both Gary and Amy tightly and laughing their asses off. Lapis sent a text to Blue and she thanked her with her deepest apologies only to be told they will always love her and hold her as an original founding member. The blue haired woman stood up:

"Alright gang, **LET'S FUCK SHIT UP!"**

* * *

 **"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"** Steven shouted getting a bunch of weird looks from others. Garnet smiled and hugged him tightly:

"Calm yourself young one, if anything Lapis is gonna need your energy tonight, and yours as well." she nodded to Peridot who gave the tall woman a thumbs up and a smirk.

"She probably already got her energy earlier." Amethyst commented with bouncing eyebrows receiving a blush from Peridot and a smack on the shoulder from Pearl who went to Peridot's side to make her smile more. "In all seriousness since her rival is gonna be here tonight she's gonna need you to jam out as hard as you can."

"Whose her rival?" the blonde asked looking to Steven. He smiled at her and scooted closer getting ready to tell the story:

"It's a long story and honestly you should ask Lapis to tell you since she never told me everything but, she goes by BD. Blue Diamond or just Diamond for short."

"Might be related to my other boss.." Peridot grumbled making Steven chuckle before continuing:

"They created the band together, they were going to be unstoppable until BD felt that she was more than Lapis was ever going to be. So after dealing with her betrayal Lapis left the band and made Ending Ocean while BD continued and renamed the band Runny Mountains. It hurt Lapis since she always saw BD as her older sister you know?" Peridot's heart dropped but her determination grew and a fire rose inside of her stomach. Lapis finished helping Jasper set up and went down to talk to her girlfriend before starting the set:

"Hey there hott stuff you ready to jam?" Lapis questioned with her usual flirty smirk. Peridot pulled her into a kiss and told her:

"Your the best, your always gonna be greater then you were the day before." Lapis' mind restarted and she laughed nervously with a huge blush on her face.

"Duh I know that Peri, y-y-you don't gotta tell me twice!"

"Give 'em the show the deserve baby." Peridot winked and kisses her once more. Lapis mentally kicked herself to get back on stage and she did just that, and from start to finish Peridot never stopped looking at her girlfriend or moshing with the gang.

* * *

Lapis downed two bottles of water before cooling down fully and holding her lover's hand in her own, Jasper went right back to flirting with Garnet and Amethyst took it upon herself to flirt with Amy who laughed at all the jokes she was told. Peridot looked upon the stage to see a taller woman with white blue tinted hair tuning her guitar, she slipped away from Lapis long enough to go look at her. The woman looked down at the blonde and chuckled:

"How's my baby sister doing these days?" she spoke, her voiced chilled her to the core, words laced with ice making her feel like she could freeze over just from listening.

"She's doing great, you can tell from the bad ass set she just put on." BD grinned evily and stood up as the rest of the group filed in:

"Then she has nothing to worry about. Thank you for taking care of her." that caught Peridot off guard and before she could respond a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the table. It was Lapis' hand and she was not pleased:

"What ever that bitch says just tune her the fuck out got it?!" she demanded making Peridot look at her in a worried manner. Before she could say anything the show had begun and the crowd dashed for the stage cheering louder then when Lapis was on.

"We used to be a band called Runny Mountains but we've moved past that... **WE ARE THE AUTHORITY!** " BD shouted and with that the song began and Lapis stood up glaring daggers at the woman she used to care for, yelling out swears and flipping her the bird whenever possible for her to see it. BD grinned at each sight and sang:

 **"Graze the skin with my finger tips! The brush of dead cold flesh pacifies the means! Provocative images delicate features so smooth! A pleasant fragrance in the light of the moon! Dance with the dead in my dreams! Listen to their hallowed screams! The dead have taken my soul! Temptation's lost all control!"(2)**

Peridot now knew the plight of her lover, she needed to beat her older sister and Peridot was gonna help her...

* * *

(1) song is Pushit by TOOL (2) song is Dead Skin Mask by SLAYER

-REDEADED


	7. Right Where It Belongs

Title is a Nine Inch Nails song

* * *

"Thank you good night!" BD declared walking off stage with her band. Before leaving though she waved at Lapis and gave a soft smile making the blue haired woman growl loudly before being calmed by a hand holding her own. Turning her head she was a slight bit astonished to see Peridot wearing the same scowl as her:

"I **REALLY** don't like your sister..." the blonde spat out before lacing their fingers together and pulling her along behind the rest of the group. Lapis' rage slowly subsided but she was still angry and was hoping to eat before heading home, hearing Steven and Garnet discuss what to eat for breakfast wasn't helping her either. It wasn't for another 5 seconds of her thinking of food did she snap out of her day dream and notice her girlfriend mumbling under her breathe twiddling her thumbs in an extremely annoyed manner. "What the fuck were those models and did those pedals make those sounds? How can we beat that bitch if her gear is better? Something has to be-"

"Peri?" Peridot looked up quickly with a soft smile:

"Sup babe?" Lapis smiled brightly at the nickname and did her snort laugh easing the tension in Peridot's shoulders.

"What's this 'we beating her' that your mumbling?"

"There is no fucking way in hell I am gonna allow you to lose to her. I'm gonna spend the rest of my time studying these pedals and whammy bars and kill switches and whatever the hell it is you guys use so I can help!" Peridot declared causing Lapis' heart to thump loudly. Peridot held Lapis' hands in her own looking her in the eyes: "I want you to be happy... Remember when I dumped those frog's guts on you in science class?" Lapis scoffed and smirked, wasn't she the one asking the questions? "I did it too see if you could be happy through everything like you claimed... and you were." Lapis kissed her deeply and wrapped her arms around her.

"Your coming home with me tonight, to get some 'studying' done." Lapis licked her lips and the two drove off to eat first.

* * *

"I'm gonna make pancakes, with whip cream, strawberries, your gonna love it you guys!" Steven exclaimed driving to the gang's house. Garnet chuckled at the boy as he went off on a whirlwind of ideas that he assumed would win his housemates over. "You guys don't mind right?" Garnet kissed the top of his head as they pulled into the drive way.

"Oh Steven, we already love you." she responded carrying Amethyst inside and tossing her onto her own bed. Pearl finished her water and went to bed all the same saying goodnight to the others. Steven went to his new room and smiled brightly, he was gonna make it his own and he felt like a real adult! A real adult who was gonna help with rent, bills, and food no matter what! Garnet watched the boy begin to decorate before going to bed herself. "Your gonna be a wonderful addition to this family."

* * *

Lapis finished her shower and turned off her music player on her phone before wrapping a towel around her bare body and heading into the room where Peridot was digging through videos of different tunes and pedals all the while listening to different bands and the way they played. She loved the way the blonde was plucking at the strings in a confused manner yet so devoted to learning that she wouldn't stop no matter how frustrated it made her. The blue haired woman slowly got behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her causing the blonde to yelp in shock then ease into the embrace.

"Lapis you scared the heck outta me!" Peridot mumbled out before kissing her hands and lacing them together. Lapis giggled and sang along to the song Peri was listening to:

 **"Can t you see that you re lost without me? I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart. I can see through the scars inside you."(1)** Peridot smiled and kissed her girlfriend before going back and plucking at the strings a little more before turning red:

"Please put on some clothes Lapis." she refused and instead held her girlfriend longer letting the towel drop and pressing her chest to her back. Peridot blushed brighter but continued playing. "Any idea as to what sound your going for hun? I like your punk vibe and no fucks givin' attitude but what can I do to help you add to that?" Lapis kissed her cheek and guided her fingers to play a soft yet simple song.

"Whatever makes the crowd dance is all I care for." she whispered before getting off and throwing on an old Iron Maiden shirt and sprawling out on the bed. Peridot smiled and put the guitar away and stood up joining her girlfriend in bed. She set her alarm for work and cuddled the night away.

* * *

Pearl woke up to the smell of pancakes and sat up with a yawn, before getting dressed she noticed a new text from S. which was a photo of her with a new set of drum sticks.

'Got me a new pair Pearl, come watch me test them out!' Pearl giggled softly and joined the others out in the dining room where they had already begun to eat.

"Something smells good, what's on the menu?" she spoke softly noticing Amethyst with sun glasses on to hide her hang over and Garnet laughing with Steven. The boy jumped up and hurriedly served Pearl his own special breakfast.

"Sit sit sit! Tell me what you think." he was ecstatic and it made Pearl happier by the second. Digging in the by could see his room mate's smile through the chewing as she scarfed down the food in front of her.

"Goodness me Steven, that was amazing!" she exclaimed hugging the boy tightly and ruffling his hair.

"Glad you enjoyed it!" Pearl let him go and stretched before letting out a yawn. "Me and Garnet are gonna go shopping, is there anything you want?" Pearl shook her head and the three left their own ways.

* * *

(1) Cirice by Ghost

Another short chapter sorry.

-REDEADED


	8. Santeria

Title is a song by Sublime

* * *

Pearl had arrived outside of S.'s practice area and could already feel the bass in her throat, she loved it. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she sighed hoping her day off didn't get cancelled, she saw it was Peridot and raised an eyebrow before answering: "Heellooo?..." she blew out in wonder.

"Oh thank the stars, PEARL! I need some input!" Pearl smirked at this, what could she possibly need to hear her thoughts on? "You can call me crazy or whatever but hear me out first ok?... You wanna be partners in managing rock bands?" Pearl's eyes grew wide and she struggled to hold back a laugh as some noise got past the hand covering her mouth. Peridot's annoyed and slightly hurt sigh could be heard through the stifled laughs; "I see, thank you anyway Pearl.."

"Wait wait wait wait Peri!... I find it admirable that your willing to do some much for Lapis but this is a big step, it'll be more stressful on you considering your current job as well as managing a band. How about you give me some time to think about it?" she looked at the garage once again and smiled wondering what S. would say?

"OH! That's uh, yeah I can do that. THANKS!" Peri instantly hung up with a woohoo that Pearl could feel in her mind.

* * *

"I hope Amethyst has an ok day at work." Steven wore a worried expression to which Garnet rubbed his back softly;

"She'll be fine, this isn't her first time heading to work in this state." Steven raised one corner of his mouth but was still worried for his friend, grabbing another case of pancake mix he pushed the cart to the check out line and waited for his turn. Slowly he wondered what it would be like to work here? He knew the place inside and out not unsure of where anything could be and never wrong about locations. Was this it? His calling place to help out? He turned to Garnet and as always she gave him a thumbs up and pointed to the cashier, Steven smiled: "Hello, how do I apply for a position?"

* * *

"I'm going to laugh my ass off the day you get fired for that giant hole in the floorboard you've been working years on." Lapis laughed out watching Jasper practically stomp on the floorboard of their truck to her music. The big woman rolled her eyes and kept her pace going as Lapis pulled into the parking lot of their next delivery. "Stay here crusher, I'll wave when you need to unload it." Jasper leaned back and stretched before nodding. Lapis strolled to the door and waved at the blonde inside to unlock the back door, she enjoyed how simple her job could be depending on how friendly people were. What she didn't enjoy was when bosses were cunts just to be cunts, White was one of these cunts. Walking in she pulled out her clipboard and put on a stone face for she knew any emotion other then stoic was uncomfortable for White. The boss herself had just finished whatever meeting she was in and her face turned annoyed when she saw Lapis walking up to her:

"Took you long enough, we've been waiting for hours." she complained, as usual Lapis brushed it off:

"Sign here please and we'll deliver it to the usual spot." White snatched the clipboard from her hands and quickly signed it returning it to the sender. Walking away she shouted:

"Don't drop the damn package this time!" Lapis huffed and signaled Jasper before returning to the truck and throwing the clipboard in the back.

"Should I throw it in this time?" Jasper asked poking her friend in the side with her elbow. Lapis shook her head and laughed as the two marched ahead.

* * *

"Peri i'm not too sure-"

"Come on Sadie I can do this!" Peridot exclaimed as she typed away at her keyboard sorting out all the different files her bosses needed done. "I mean, how hard could it be just setting up gigs and hooking up electronic equipment?" Sadie rubbed her neck nervously with a tiny smirk on her face.

"I'm just saying Per, if you can find someone with more expertise in this department you could learn a little more then just assumptions."

"Like my husband for example?" Rose piped up scaring Peridot once again making her yelp. Rose rubbed her employee's shoulder reassuringly worried that she might have frightened her too much. "Sorry, I need to work on that..."

"I-It's fine ma'am." Peridot smiled patting her hand softly "did you say your husband knows about managing a band?" Rose laughed and looked to the side.

"Well, more along the lines of he knows how to handle managers. You should ask him about Marty, he loves telling that story. Would you like his number?" Peridot nodded quickly and handed her phone to the boss. "Here you go Peridot, now no flirting with my husband got it?" she laughed softly as Peridot nodded nervously. "Good luck, your gonna be a wonderful manager." The pink haired woman waved and returned to her duties. Sadie sighed with content.

"That is one amazing woman."

* * *

Pearl couldn't look away from S. as she pounded away on her drums intensely. Her smile never faded no matter how hard she pushed herself to play she was always happy doing what she loved and Pearl admired that more than anything. As the band finished they all hugged and went their separate ways, S. went up to Pearl and hugged her tightly:

"What'd you think?" she asked wanting to know how she did.

"You were totally amazing! Every time I see you play you do better and better and better!" Pearl exclaimed throwing her arms up with a laugh.

"Yeah these are some pretty good sticks."

"It's you S. not the sticks." S. smiled and hugged Pearl once more. "Wanna get something to eat?" Pearl agreed and she drove them off.

* * *

Lapis got home and found her front door unlocked, pulling out her pocket knife she extended it and walked in slowly and as quietly as a cat. She heard her guitar strumming and she dashed in shouting: **"PUT MY BABY DOWN FUCKER!"** the blonde in her room fell off the bed with her hands up scared. It was then Lapis remembered the spare key she gave Peridot and slapped herself roughly. "Babe I am sooooo sorry about that!" she lifted the blonde up and showered her in kisses. "I thought some fucker was trying to rob me." Peridot got out of her lover's grasp and pouted:

"Thanks for the blade Lapis, totally what I wanted for Christmas." Lapis wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kisses her neck up and down making Peridot shiver and slightly giggle. "Alright alright I forgive you." Lapis cheered and plopped down on her bed tired from work, sighing she tore off her work shirt and pants to get up and shower. This was always the best part of her day, the after work shower. As the water began to run she smiled at hearing Peridot playing her guitar, it had only been a day and already she had a piece of a song down, she sang along:

 **"When you grab a hold of me. You tell me that I'll never be set free. But I'm a parasite, Creep and crawl I step into the night. Two pints of booze. Tell me are you a badfish, too."(1)**

Oh yeah, this was gonna be a fun night.

* * *

Saw Slayer the other night so it drove me to put out another chapter. I'm gonna try to make the next chapter longer, i'm sorry these keep coming out short as hell.  
(1) Badfish by Sublime

-REDEADED


	9. Disciple

Title is a song by Slayer. Sorry but once again another short chapter. I promise the next one will be a bit longer though so please forgive me.

* * *

After her time with S. Pearl decided to call back Peridot. She wasn't fully convinced but it would seem like a fun way to get closer as friends and possibly do something for her crush. After what felt like minutes of ringing Peridot answered:

"Hiya Pearl!" she sounded excited, Pearl loved it;

"Sounds like your happy, so about earlier.."

"OH! Right, ummm..."

"Let's do it."

"What?" Peridot's fingers held the guitar in her lap in place as her gaze widened, she did not expect Pearl to agree this quickly. "That's.. THAT'S GREAT PEARL!" Peridot bounced with happiness: "I got it all planned out we can do this easy peasy I even got a reference to someone with more experience!"

"Glad to hear it partner!" Peridot squealed with glee making Pearl laugh. "Let me know when our first meeting is." The two hung up and Peridot continued to bounce around happily giggling to herself until she spun around and saw Lapis making a face at her.

"What's the news love?" she questioned getting dressed. Peridot hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Just know in a couple of days your gonna be smiling brightly ok?" Lapis rolled her eyes and slightly blushed before returning the kisses.

* * *

"So we're meeting with Greg huh?" Pearl slumped in the booth they were sitting in. Peridot kept reassuring her that her boss wouldn't let them down or refer to anyone of questionable character, yet he was already 15 minutes late. They had informed him two days in advance and Peridot herself began to bounce her leg impatiently. Before they even decided to get up and leave a van screeched to a halt in front of the window near their booth, as the two ladies relaxed from the initial jump they had received a slightly balding man stepped out of the van and waved as he rushed into the diner and joined them in the booth.

"Hey haha sorry about that, I set my alarm and everything and I guess it hit snooze by itself heh heh!..." Peridot softened her glare and shook his hand in her own. "Nice to meet ya Peridot, my wife says your a very sweet girl. Been a while as well huh Pearl?" the blonde looked at her friend and saw her roll her eyes but shake hands none the less. "So my friends, what are we here to do today?" Peridot cleared her throat and began:

"Well Mr. Universe -"

"Just Greg is fine, any friend of my wife is a friend of mine!"

"Right er, Greg. My girlfriend's band is recognized in one venue and I was hoping you could help me land her some gigs in other locations, maybe spread the word on how glorious she is?"

"You got a tape?"

"I'm sorry?" Peridot's face grew into confusion;

"Do you have any recording of the band? CD, video, tape?" he asked again, Peridot face palmed roughly as Pearl rubbed her temples.

"Greg," the taller woman pipped up; "The band is on youtube, Ending Ocean is the name, but if you want we can ask them to make a recording for you, along with another band I have been scouting out." Greg nodded and reassured them he was happy to help with anything, all he needed was the music. The rest of the meeting was a story about Marty and how Peridot and Lapis were doing.

* * *

"You sure about this Peri? your boss' husband wants to be out manager?" Lapis stared at the recording equipment, a bit expensive but Peridot was in love and her ability to lie was getting slightly better. The blonde nodded and gave the bluenette a thumbs up before pressing record.

Pearl had no problem with S. and was done by the time Peridot started. "Let me know how he likes it ok?" S. asked, Pearl gave her a flirty wink to which the taller woman kissed her cheek.

* * *

-REDEADED


	10. Amber

Title is a song by 311

* * *

Pearl sat with Peridot as Ending Ocean finished the last song and hit stop. Jasper threw her shoes at the wall and began rubbing her feet after what felt like days of bass pedaling. Lapis joined her setting the guitar on top of a nearby amp as Gary and Amy sprawled out across the garage's floor huffing and drowning themselves in bottled water. Peridot listened carefully to see if the microphones didn't pick up anything and by the 7th time of them replaying the song it was captured fully causing the blonde to jump for joy and began to put everything away with the help of Pearl. The peach haired woman smirked at seeing her partner giddy and trying to be as careful with everything she touched, when the blonde put her handful of tools down Pearl asked: "So, should we get the recordings to Greg today or tomorrow?" Peridot thought for a second and rubbed her head before smiling:

"Today couldn't hurt right? Plus i'm pretty sure these guys are ready to knock out or eat." she motioned to the band who finally could stand again after a quick break. I'll text Greg to meet us at the diner again so I can feed Lapis." Pearl nodded and continued putting the stands away.

* * *

"I'm hoooome!" Amethyst called out as she softly closed the door, her head was still in pain but was damn near gone after her lunch break consisted of a rather large assortment. Steven ran and hugged her before pulling her to the kitchen for lemonade.

"I applied for a stock job today!" he proclaimed as he poured the drinks. Amethyst smiled and threw her shoes down the hall near her door only to see Garnet scoff and kick them fully into her room. "I am waiting for my call back, until then I almost have this house fully clean, I just gotta do the living room and your r-"

"Don't bother with my room little buddy, I got a system and trust me I will lose my shit." she explained calmly. Steven shrugged but agreed none the less. "You your room all sorted out?" she asked taking a big swig of the lemonade.

"Awww yeah! My room is the best! Although it could use more photos and such..." he rubbed his chin and looked around only to have Garnet toss him a camera:

"Go wild." his smiled brightened and he instantly pulled the two women into a giggly selfie before pulling out his phone and calling Connie requesting she help him take many more photos of the two and they're friends. Garnet patted Amethyst's shoulder softly. "I knew he'd love it."

Lapis rested on Peri's shoulders while Jasper and Pearl discussed drums some more. Peridot saw Greg's van in the distanced and smiled brightly, turning to softly stir Lapis awake she couldn't help but give her a short but sweet kiss. Lapis giggled: **"You keep me safe. Make me believe in case you ever leave."(1)** Peridot rolled her eyes and kissed her again before lifting up her girlfriend to see the new boss. Greg came in with a friend whom Peridot recognized immediately and shot up to hug tightly. "ED!"

"PERI!" the two embraced and laughed loudly making the others look at the two confused. Greg chuckled and motioned for them to all sit at the table:

"I see your well acquainted with one another already eh?" Ed pulled his hoodie off and joined the rest letting his long curly hair fall down past his shoulders. "This is good, cause she'll be the person you go too when i'm unavailable." the pair had stars in their eyes and high fived across the table. "Now I believe you have the goods my friends?" Pearl pulled out the cases and handed them over to Greg who thanked her. Lapis rubbed her neck nervously and before she could speak Greg extended his arm. "Hey Lapis, my wife tells me you and my new friend over here are quiet the power couple. The bluenette blushed and squeezed Peridot's hand gently:

"We get along really well for an odd couple." she noted. Ed gasped, "You got a girlfriend Peri?!" Peridot blushed this time and chuckled nervously. "That's awesome man I told ya you could land a fox!" he gave a thumps up. "Take care of her Lapis!" she rolled her eyes and kissed the blonde's cheek. Pearl cleared her throat:

"Please get back to us as soon as possible Greg, I'd like to be able to tell them what they sounded like to you and whatever else needs improvements." he nodded with a grin.

"The only improvements I see needed are my arms to be as big as this wonderful woman's." Ed commented looking at Jasper's build with amazement. "Tell me, care to go out sometime?" Jasper laughed. "Sorry buddy, I like my women over built dudes." Ed joined her in a laugh and sighed defeated once more.

"I'll have word by tomorrow Pearl believe you me this is all I have to do today." Greg commented shaking everyone's hands once more before taking his leave. Ed traded numbers with Peridot and Pearl just in case he need help or vice versa. The group waved them off before returning to their own respective homes.

* * *

As Peridot arrived at her desk the next day she saw a note from Rose, worried at first until she saw the silly pictures drawn around her question: Do you think I could meet Lapis sometime? I'd like to get a photo and hear her sing 'Mirror Terror' in person!' Peridot giggled before shooting a thumbs up to her boss as she walked into her own office. This was gonna be fun, helping out Lapis to crush BD and seeing Ed again was a major boost in confidence. She laughed at the memories of him picking up the guitar and bass only to quit every few hours and then return to it declaring he would be the greatest to ever walk the earth! She looked down at the work piled for her today and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the yellow portfolio sticking out. Yellow needed her and Yellow never needed anyone! The blonde threw on her serious look and was determined to impress the other half of this company. Sadie gave her a wave and Peridot signaled for her to go out for lunch knowing today was gonna be tough she was ready for a big reward.

* * *

Pearl got home and stretched with a yawn only to be hugged tightly by Steven. "Hey there handsome!" she exclaimed hugging him just as tightly. He explained to her the same things he told Amethyst to which she cheered for him and told him to always keep his phone nearby before taking a selfie with him. She took a breath and went to rest in her room putting on the extra copy she made for herself of S.'s band slowly but surely falling asleep to it. Steven took a quick picture of the peach haired woman smiling in her sleep before closing the door silently. He returned to his room and caught a glimpse of Garnet giggling as she was texting someone, Steven took the chance and got a quick snap of this as well before closing the door and taking a look through the day's photos.

* * *

"So we gonna double date and your gonna drop the news?" Sadie exclaimed over joyed at Peridot's reaction to Greg's phone call. He told her the overall sound of both bands was powerful and definitely worth a bigger venue, so she recommended the venue Lapis had always wanted to go to and Greg got them and S.'s band the gig. She practically shouted it at Sadie when she hung up on him she was so overjoyed! "Yes! This friday let's go out and celebrate!" the blonde demanded happily before pulling out her phone:

P: Hey babe you free this friday?

L: I can make myself free if need be, why?

P: Double date with Saide and Lars, got something to tell you.

L: Just tell me now, I love having you all to myself ;)

P: Shush (Peridot blushed and Sadie laughed at her), this friday all will be revealed.

L: Oh it will be for sure baby. **In the end, I'm pounding on the door, But It's already over, Too little, too late(2)**

Peridot rolled her eyes before sending an I love you and putting her phone away. This was gonna be good, a nice night out, good news, she could not wait!

* * *

Come friday the two couples went out to a nice restaurant to which only Sadie and Peridot dressed semi-nice to have their dates in rock band shirts and blue jeans. Peridot didn't mind as much but Lapis knew she should've worn at least a jacket to look somewhat formal but making her girlfriend happy came before other's approval. Sadie was attached to Lars the entire meal and made Lapis feel welcomed even though the entire time her and Lars traded songs with each other and discussed different albums and musicians.

"Your a pretty cool couple." Lars complimented unto which Lapis returned it. Peridot's hands were slightly shaking and Sadie cleared her throat giving her friend a wink:

"So Peridot, I heard you had some important info to give to Lapis?" Peridot smiled softly and whispered a thank you before turning to face Lapis with a deep breath.

"So hun..." she reached and held Lapis' hands in her own before continuing. "You know how you've been wanting for a while now to play at The Bomb Zone?" Lapis' eyes went huge with a gasp. "How excited would you be if I told you that Ending Ocean is booked there?" Lapis threw her arms around the blonde and kissed her deeply before giggling and showering her in more kisses. "Lapis hahaha, PDA!" Sadie smiled and Lars shot a thumbs up before getting up to help pay the bill.

Peridot decided to stay the night and locked the door behind her before pulling Lapis into the bedroom. "Your gonna be awesome up there you know that right?" Lapis laughed softly and pulled the blonde into a kiss running her hands along her body. "Your gonna be awesome and your manager will be pleased."

"Greg's going?" Lapis asked only to receive a boop on the nose.

"I ment me you clod." the blonde replied rolling her eyes. Lapis' heart sped up causing her to basically throw Peridot on the bed and start ravaging her. "I take it you -uhh- like me in charge?... mmmmm."

"Normally sleeping with the boss is bad news Peri."

"You complaining?" as Lapis slid off Peridot's pants she smirked:

"Never."

* * *

(1) Your Loss by The Fall Of Troy (2) In The End by Anthrax

-REDEADED


	11. Wake Up

Title is a song by Coheed and Cambria. Another short chapter sorry, next one or two should be longer if not better.

* * *

Jasper had finished getting ready for the day, putting away her dumbbells and mats for exercise to return the rugs to the floor. Stretching a little more with a faint yawn she sat on her bed waiting for the store down the road to open so she could feed her cat Beta. He had been a good boy for the last few days so she decided to spoil him with some cat nip, while she waited she smirked at her phone which contained all of her flirtatious messages between her and Garnet. She really liked Garnet and she would even sneak her out of her house to go for late night dates as to not disturb her room mates, pancakes and make out sessions made the hickey's they gave each other worth it. Thankfully no one noticed them in the slightest due to they're respected heights. Just as Jasper put on her running shoes her phone had begun to go off, why was Pearl calling her? Did something happen? Did Garnet need something?

"Hello?" she answered calmly yet full of curiosity.

"Hello and good morning Jasper! Sorry for the call at this hour but it would seem that one of my other clients would like a request and well, I will let HIM ask you himself!" a soft nervous laugh was heard and the other voice on the line coughed to clear themselves:

"Heya Jasper it's Ed!... Uhh... I was wondering if your free tonight would you mind helping me with a gig?"

"What gig and you gotta pay me as well."

"That won't be a problem, just a quick 3 or 4 set show. My Drummer E-Man busted his ankle and can't make it tonight so could you fill in on drums for him?" Jasper rolled her eyes and sighed quiet loudly making Ed gulp and let out a small breath of his own.

"I'm down. Send me your address and we can practice, now if you'll excuse me I've got a cat to spoil." before hanging up she heard Ed cheer and Pearl tell him to go away before he woke up the entire town. 'Let's see what this kid's got.' she thought to herself as she neared the empty store.

* * *

Lapis slowly opened her eyes and pulled the warm body in her arms closer, while simultaneously fondling the breasts of said person and squeezing their parts. Leaving soft kisses along her bed mate's neck she giggled and mumbled out: "Hey beautiful, sleep well?" she thought she heard Peridot moan causing her to laugh but upon further inspection her smile fell as she watched her lover whimper and shed a few tears in whatever nightmare she was currently having. Worried she softly tried to stir the blonde awake by gently pushing against her back. "Peri... Peri.. Baby what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry... I'll do better." the blonde spoke softly still terrified of the force in her dream. Lapis pulled her closer and hummed to her trying to rock the girl awake, after what felt like minutes the blonde began to wake and wiped her eyes clean. "Lapis?..."

"This stays between us boss, can't have them know I've slept with management." she joked making the blonde laugh softly before kissing the taller woman's chest. Lapis lifted Peridot's head and stroked her cheek: "Care to tell me about your dream?..." Peridot looked away quickly and shut her eyes.

"I uh... I have sort of..." Lapis kissed her forehead and pulled her face to her chest.

"You can tell me... I love you..." Peridot huffed and steadied herself before looking up with a hurt expression.

"I have an inferiority complex... I was never able to keep anyone happy... Not my parents, supposed friends, or even old bosses... So it kinda scares me to be with you at times cause-" her breath hitches and some tears spill but Lapis quickly brushes them away and gives her a reassuring smile. "...what if I fuck this up too?..."

"You won't babe, there's no way you could." Lapis reassured her kissing her over and over again. **"I will go down as your lover, your friend. Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin. Are you afraid of being alone, Cause I am, I'm lost without you."(1)** Peridot giggled and kissed the bluenette back with a happy sigh before being rolled onto her back. "Besides, you like it when I do this..." Lapis went quickly under the blanket.

"Like wha- OOOOOH..."

* * *

Jasper finished the run down of the song list with Ed's band, it wasn't soft yet it was just a bit of a heavier sound then her own band's. Ed cheered and put down his bass rubbing his shoulder and stretching.

"Thank you so much for this Jasper, you have no idea how much this means to us!" he exclaimed thanking her once more. The woman rolled her eyes but chuckled none the less.

"I'm digging your sound Ed, it feels good for my feet and kit. Maybe we can do a collab someday soon?" Ed's eyes lit up and he went on a triad about the different ideas he had just got out of nowhere. Jasper felt good making the guy happy and felt welcomed by his group of nerdy metal heads. She sent Garnet the location she was going to be playing at and she got a message back saying to keep an eye out for her.

* * *

Steven slept in a little more often as waiting for his call back made him a lot more anxious then usual. He cleaned up around the house and even ran errands if ever needed be but all in all he was basically the girl's personal chef all to which the complimented him every time for his marvelous meals, he enjoyed it but still didn't feel as if it were enough. Pearl noticed him looking a little sad and thought of asking him to help her tonight at Jasper's sudden gig, the boy agreed with a bright smile and started to prep for tonight's task making the woman sigh happily and hugging him tightly.

* * *

"So your parents split when you were young and your mother was very commanding?" Lapis asked softly stroking her girlfriend's cheek and straightening out her sex hair at the same time. Peridot nodded slowly and laced their fingers together. "That's tough hun... but." the bluenette pulled the blonde into one more kiss. "You've got the best girlfriend in the world and when we get married they aren't invited to the wedding ok?" Peridot couldn't contain her laugh this time and held Lapis close as the laughed together and rolled off the bed. They were happy, they were happy together and there was nothing that could pull them apart... Right?

* * *

(1) I'm Lost Without You by Blink-182

-REDEADED


	12. Get To The Gone

Title is a song by Static-X. Got off work early today so thought I could shell out a chapter for all you lovely people!

* * *

Setting up was always Jasper's main priority due to the fact if her drums weren't in the exact spot they needed to be her rhythm would be thrown off and she was gonna put someone through a window. As Ed helped finish up the sound check, Jasper sat down preparing for the show to start but Ed told her to go have a drink or something to ease herself down from this nervousness she seemed like she had. Jasper nodded and pulled out her phone in hopes Garnet had arrived, no new messages made her heart sink until a pair of hands covered her eyes:

"Your pretty hot for a drummer." Jasper's blush grew and she let out a soft giggle before spinning around and embracing her date with a quick hug and kiss.

"Glad you could make it G, kinda nervous with these guys and this different venue." Jasper confessed twiddling her thumbs and looking around anxiously.

"Don't fret over it Jasp, it'll all be over soon and plus..." Garnet pushed a lock of hair behind Jasper's ear with a soft smile. "Your gonna look so good up there." Jasper couldn't contain her laughter and let out as Garnet pulled her in for more kisses and pushed her away for the show was about to start. Ed high fived her and finished hiding the parts of his face that wasn't covered in black and white paint with his long curly hair.

 **"WE ARE KILLER CONFESSION!"** Ed shouted which was the mark for Jasper to do a quick and intense drum intro before bellowing into the rhythm of the song capturing the venue's customer's to start head banging to the beat. If she wasn't feeling it before Jasper was drinking up all the energy from the people before her, seeing all the people losing their minds in the music and dance around. But what set her heart in flames was watching her date mosh around tossing people left and right to the beat, yeah Jasper was feeling it alright. By the 3rd song the crowd was cheering them on and demanding more, Jasper was pleased to offer more and turned to see Ed motioning for her to stand up for a sec:

"See that asshole in the yellow?" Jasper looked and saw the man Ed was referring to, tall dude with a shit hairdo eyeing up Garnet who merely blew kisses to Jasper and softly clapped. "He's in our rival band and has been running his mouth, you wanna throw this into over drive and give him a fuck you to last a few months?"

"Just start the fucking song bud." she roared with an evil grin. Ed shared the plan with the others and to work the band went. Blasting with felt like a portal to the angry souls of the earth the entire crowd began to mosh and slam into each other causing Garnet to throw the man in yellow into the pit and followed suit laughing her ass off:

 **"I'll trap you in the pentagram, And seal your battered tomb. Your life is just another game, For Satan's night of doom!"(1)** Ed ended the song with those words staring down his rival with a wide grin and laughed loudly watching him roll his eyes and be shoved to the back of the crowd. **"THANK YOU, GOOD NIGHT!"** Jasper jumped up and pulled Garnet into a hug and laughed loudly together: "So how'd I do?" she asked. Garnet kissed her and held her cheek.

"You should do heavier songs more often babe." Jasper smiled brightly at the nickname and returned the kiss before putting Garnet down and beginning to pack up her gear.

* * *

"Well Jasper we recorded the whole set so if anyone ever asks you can brag about how you know the almighty band Killer Confession!" Ed puffed out his chest taking another swig of whiskey before giving her a thumbs up and motioning for Peridot to come over. "How's my daughter doing hmmm?" Peridot rolled her eyes:

"Watch out for me one time and suddenly i'm your child... You can knock it off now Ed it's been 5 years already."

"Never! No one can take care of my Peri-daughter like I can!" he gave her a hug and a kiss on the head. Peridot shoved him away with a scowl to which him and Jasper laughed loudly.

"Careful Ed, Lapis'll rip your lips off if she sees you do that."

"Good." he piped up; "That means she's taking care of my child and that's all a father could ask for." Peridot groaned and pulled Jasper away giving Ed his copy of the show. "Catch you later Jasp, i'm holding you to the collab in the future!"

"What a dork hahaha! I see why you two were best friends. Peridot started the car before grumbling:

"Shut up meat head."

* * *

Next day Lapis left a text for Peridot to meet her at the usual place tonight for drinks and a surprise. The blonde agreed and decided to spend some time with Pearl at the house since Steven was bored out of his mind unable to work. She wondered if he would work with Sadie, would he be ok dealing with paper work all day and typing up memos on computers for only 3 people to read? She should maybe mention it but he probably wouldn't accept it anyway. Upon arrival she noticed Amethyst waving for her to hurry inside, confused the blonde did so and rushed inside to see a broken hearted Steven.

"You ok buddy?" Peridot asked slowly.

"They told me they didn't need anyone at this time!" he wallowed out crying into Pearl's shoulder. Peridot came over and joined the other women in patting the young man's back to soothe his sorrow. Garnet and Amethyst whispered 'it'll be ok champ' and 'just keep trying bro' at him in hopes he would calm down sooner than later. Peridot sighed and smiled softly:

"We've been needing a new assistant for Sadie at work, it'd help her out a lot and give you some cash in your pocket?" she nervously looked at Pearl and the others worried that she made a mistake only to be proven wrong by the poofy haired man's giant glowing smile.

"You think I can do it Peri?!" he asked excited. The blonde could only giggle and nod at his expression.

"There is no one better suited for the job Steven. He hopped up and cheered as he went for the camera to take a selfie of this moment for the collection. After the photo shoot Garnet helped him pick a spot in the memory book before joining the rest of them at the table to join in the conversation.

"Peri you don't get a lot in the mail huh?" Amethyst commented giving the blonde a look: "Was hoping to find something scandalous like something silky and revealing and-"

"What silk? Peri you need a new nightgown or something?" Steven asked causing the blonde to go scarlet red and slap Amethyst hard on the arm making her laugh and jump away rubbing her arm in pain. Talking about underwear here Steve, gotta know your stuff to keep Connie happy." she erupted into more laughter as Steven joined Peridot in the scarlet faced club. "Lapis not into that stuff or what?" she questioned before having Pearl flick her nose.

"Amethyst please, let her be." Peridot thanked her and cleared her throat:

"Lapis and I have a date tonight actually. Not sure why but she wants to go to the White Rabbit for drinks.."

"Maybe she wants to share something private with you?" Pearl expressed rubbing the blonde's shoulder for support. Peridot merely nodded with a small smile before turning to Steven to explain his job to him.

* * *

"Hey hun!" Lapis shouted waving the blonde down and rushing over to hug her tightly. Peridot returned the hug with a quick peck on the lips as they returned to the table. "Jasper told me all about the show, Ed apparently is competition for us in a sense seeing as how hype she was made me a little jealous over here loyalty to my band."

Peridot giggled: "You know she would never leave." Lapis smiled brightly.

"Can't help but be a worried mother to my band."

"Yuck, you sound like Ed now."

"Oh fuck, his influence traveled from Jasper to me!" Peridot made gagging sounds before giggling with her girlfriend over the conversation. Everything was going great, the two were content and there hadn't been an awkward silence the entire time. "So I bet your wondering why I invited you out here tonight correct?" Lapis questioned taking the blonde's hand in her own. She pointed to the stage and squeezed Peridot's hand softly. "It's acoustic night and I just love coming out here to see the guitarists express themselves in such a passionate way, it's inspiring to be able to see someone pour their soul to you through this music..." Peridot looked at her amazed once again, her girlfriend could find such inspiration and happiness in music it was amazing. "Which is the reason I invited you out tonight, to assure you that we will be ok..." she laced their fingers together and looked deeply into the blonde's eyes. "You may have your complex and insecurities but together... We can overcome our problems and find happiness..." she smiled and let out a breath. "...together." Peridot wiped away the tears that had begun to form in her eyes only to smile and allow more to pour out. "I love you Peri. Believe it." she whispered before walking up to the stage and picking up a guitar and tuning it.

"Next is a regular, Lapis Lazuli!" Peridot's mouth slightly dropped as the crowd cheered and clapped as Lapis cleared her throat and laughed.

"Thank you everyone! This is dedicated for the person dearest to me in hopes she'll never doubt herself again..." Peridot became mesmerized as Lapis began to play. Watching her play everytime felt different but this was different then those times, this was her showing Peridot everything, her heart, dreams, soul, and her love for the blonde:

 **"We are a living absolute. Stuck in an anguished innocence. This moment loved, I greet the sun"** Peridot shed a few more tears holding herself tightly and longingly wanting to wrap herself around Lapis.: **"And now my heart feels heavy, The weight will drag me down. You were the only reason, They'd find me here tonight.**

 **Please level with me Understand, I'd do anything for you. Sieze any moment while you can This void's coming after you. Cause lonliness is why you hurt, Just don't kill the messenger."(2)**

The crowed roared with applause and the bluenette stepped off the stage returning to the blonde with tears slowly forming in her own eyes.

"Can you feel my love now Peri?" she whispered. The blonde pulled her into a loving kiss and didn't let go:

"I can feel you... all of you..."

* * *

(1) Face The Slayer by Slayer (2) The Homecoming by Coheed and Cambria

Not sure if this was a weird place to end it but I feel it ending properly there to lead up to an odd conversation with an unwanted guest.

-REDEADED


	13. Heart Cooks Brain

Title is a song by Modest Mouse

Most of the time I don't think of the title till after I write the chapter. If this feels kinda forced to you it's because this entire month I have had 10 things on my mind everyday and it's starting to take it's toll on me.

* * *

Walking out of the venue Peridot and Lapis were lost in thought with the biggest goofiest grins on their faces as they returned to the car so Lapis didn't have to call an uber home.

"Shit, give me a sec. Gotta go tell Jim not to sign us up this weekend since we're not gonna doing the show hear due to a certain manager of mine." Lapis grinned kissing her lover before dashing back inside. Peridot giggled more then pulled out her car keys searching for the right one.

"She's doing a lot better huh?" Peridot screeched at the unknown person's voice, only to notice it belonged to BD. Peridot groaned loudly before rubbing her head:

"Your not gonna be here by the time she gets back are you?" the blonde questioned staring at the older woman. BD chuckled lowly and raised her hands:

"You don't like me I get it, but has she even told you of our past yet? If not I can fill you in on what happened, your choice." Peridot turned to make sure the coast was clear before motioning for the woman to join her on the trunk of her car. "Thank you, I'd like for her to fill you in on the good times since I know she'll only tell you the bad moment in our relationship..." BD took off her sun glasses and took in a deep breath. "We were growing apart, not in a dumb way as the older you get the more your not ment to be there and such, more along the lines of she wasn't gonna do what I needed her to do so instead of letting her off easy I left her with anger and rage. Not the smartest thing to do but you've seen how her act is on stage now right? With the hatred she has for me she could probably do a hell of a lot more than that, if this was gonna be the end I had to leave her with that at the least. So I simply kicked her out of the band and out of my house as well... I don't know her current living situation but I bet she's better off without me anyway." Peridot studied the older woman as she spoke, she wasn't sure if she should buy this story or not but even if it was all an act BD sounded entirely sincere. "I hope someday we can unite again, be it as family or just friends.." she returned her glasses to her face and shook Peridot's hand. "Thanks for listening to-" a swift punch to the face ended the sentence early. Peri turned to see Lapis scowling and pulling her fist back for another swing until the blonde jumped in front of her and held her away.

"Spreading more lies eh sis?!" she growled out ignoring the blonde's reassuring words. BD laughed her head off and readjusted her glasses before spitting on the ground.

"You got a nice catch there Lazuli, would be a shame if your 'emotions' caused another one to leave you too." Lapis shoved Peridot aside and swing once more only to be thrown to the ground by the older woman. "A sucker punch can only get you so far." she mumbled before dealing Lapis one punch to the face and making her leave.

"So what, everything you spilled was all bullshit?! You were fucking with me this whole time?!" Peridot shouted angrier at herself then Lapis. BD turned and waved to the blonde who was the only one to see the set of tears begin to fall from under those dark sun glasses...

* * *

"What's wrong?" Garnet whispered snuggling closer to Jasper as the scary movie began to get louder. Jasper had a cold shiver hit her spine for some reason and shrugged it off as to not bother her girlfriend. "Nothing hun, let's keep watching." she whispered back embracing the woman in her arms tighter to the sounds of women screaming and chainsaws slicing them apart. Jasper looked over at her phone just in case but decided upon not letting it get the better of her. 'She's fine, nothing is gonna happen...'

* * *

"Why even let her talk?! You should've told her to fuck off!" Lapis was in an incredibly fowl mood and was even angrier at having to hold an ice pack to her eye while her girlfriend tried to explain the situation. "She became a bitch and hasn't been any good to me since then ok?!"

"Will you shut the fuck up already?!" the blonde roared back equally agitated. "She shared with me the falling out between you two... care to explain the good times?" Lapis growled and punched the wall before sitting down.

"...only if you'll forgive me and come cuddle..." Lapis huffed out slightly hurt that the blonde lashed out back at her. Peridot gave a small smile and hopped down next to the bluenette wrapping her arms around her with a soft kiss to the neck. "I'll be honest with you, it wasn't always the happiest moments of my life but hanging out with Blue and the band was a fantastic experience.." Peridot figured as much since Lapis' house was covered in music and band memorabilia, kinda made Peridot wish they went to her place instead of the blonde's. "She was there when my mother and father threw me out of the house, she was there when I got arrested for the first time, she was then when I came out for fuck's sake... having her betray me as well killed me..." Lapis sighed nudging for Peridot to hold the ice pack for her to which the blonde happily complied. "She bought me my first guitar you know, a cherry red fender. Not the best thing in the world but damn was it good enough for a music dunce such as myself. We even used to play a song together... I haven't heard it in so long it feels like a dream now..." Peridot wiped away the few tears that formed under Lapis' eyes. "It hurts so much like... like..." the bluenette's breathing hitched and worriedly Peridot slowly lifted her up. "i'm sorry Peri, I didn't mean to ruin this.." the blonde's eyes widened before she grabbed Lapis' shoulders:

"You haven't ruined anything hun-"

"But I will.. I always do, my emotions become me and I turn into a monster." her breathing quickened and the bluenette curled into a ball underneath Peridot.

"Baby? Baby stay with me, hey stay with me. Oh no no no no no!" Peridot snatched her phone and blanked out on who to call until Lapis grabbed her: "J-Jasper..."

* * *

The giggle fest between Jasper and Garnet was so sweet it was sickening. Just as Garnet slipped her hands under the white haired woman's shirt, said woman's phone went off making them both groan in annoyance. Jasper slowly lifted it until she saw the name and cursed herself at the sensation she felt earlier in the night. "What's-"

"Lapis is having a panic attack and I d-don't know w-w-what to do please help me!" Jasper jumped up at the horror in Peridot's voice, grabbing Garnet they two woman hurried out the door.

"Unlock the door, i'm on my way."

* * *

Upon arrival Garnet grabbed Peridot and pulled her away slowly trying her best to relax the blonde who seemed like she was having an anxiety attack over the situation.  
Jasper sighed but wrapped herself around Lapis and began to rock her back and forth until her breathing slowed down to a normal pace. Jasper hated it but she knew should would have to sing to Lapis so as she prayed that the others wouldn't hear her she began: **"Oh noose tied myself in, tied myself too tight. Looking kind of anxious in your cross armed stance. Like a bad tempered prom queen at a homecoming dance."(1)** she decided to hum the rest and whisper sing to her friend in her arms as to not embarrass herself any further. Garnet chuckled at this as the blonde wrapped in her arms slowed down her own breath and held the taller woman's hands gently. Lapis then fell asleep allowing Jasper to carry her over to the bedroom and tuck her in. "She needs to be reassured and then held and sung to, trust me she'll feel better in the morning but whatever you guys talked about better happen quickly and to the point unless you want a repeat of this mess."

"We talked to BD tonight, and when she brought up the past on the couch she lost it..." Peridot whispered watching the bluenette's chest rise and fall.

"That would explain the eye." Jasper grumbled rolling her eyes. "Trust me when I saw it's gonna be a while for all that to not stress her the fuck out." after a few more minutes of talking the blonde let the two taller women out who hugged her tightly and continued to tell her to call them if need be. "We'll get her in the morning ok?" Jasper whispered. Peridot nodded and after the parting she joined her lover in bed and embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go.

* * *

(1)Talking Shit About A Pretty Sunset by Modest Mouse

-REDEADED


	14. Gravity Rides Everything

Title is a Modest Mouse song and kinda fits with this chapter or maybe that's just to me hahaha...  
I'm trying my hardest to not fuck up writing Amethyst in this chapter but if it happens hit me with those comments and please do hit me with your opinions they show me the better way to construct my writing and myself, thank you.

* * *

Amethyst was in a shitty mood, her job annoyed the hell out of her and two of her friends were sad as hell over the ending of their date. 'First you can't get them to stop sucking face and now they can't even be in the same fucking room for more then 10 minutes?!' she mentally yelled tapping her foot. As Steven prepared for a new day of work he stayed in his room thanking Garnet internally for getting him a mirror for his room, a pissed Amethyst was bad news but a growling pissed Amethyst ment steer clear. Finishing up his preparation he shouted out a very quick goodbye and dashed to his car before the angry woman could respond to him. Pearl had figured it to be a better idea to sneak out through the window and did so as S. pulled up to the house. S. gave her an odd look:

"Is every-"

 **"FLOOR IT GO!"** Pearl commanded making the pink haired woman comply immediately. Amethyst growled louder as she inserted two pieces of bread into the nearby toaster. Seeing no way out of this Garnet sighed and came up behind the angry shorter woman.

"Alright, come here." she commanded, the shorter woman raised her arms and allowed Garnet to lift her up and hold her against her chest, if she wasn't free she couldn't destroy anything. "Let it all out."

 **"WHY CAN'T LIFE BE HAPPINESS?!"** Garnet knew better then to respond and silently listened to her friend's rant. "Is it so **FUCKING HARD, TO LOVE SOMEONE?!** " the shorter girl began to swing her arms back and forth. "My boss is an **IDIOT**! My friends are **IDIOTS**! You know what? I should get a girlfriend, I should out-date them!"

"Out-date them?" Amethyst screamed in frustration before going on.

"I mean **COME ON**! All they have to do is talk and it'll be fine again. **IT'LL BE FINE**!" after another shout she was placed back down on the ground and began to making a peanut butter and jelly toasted sandwich. "Maybe I could make it a competition to see who was the cuter couple." she mumbled between bites: "Maybe then they'll stop being so dumb about this." Garnet gave Amethyst another hug before flicking her forehead softly.

"No dating unless you actually like them."

"But I do like someone, well... kinda I guess." Garnet raised an eyebrow. "Lapis' bassist..."

* * *

3 days before Ending Ocean's big performance and the band wasn't having anymore of sad Lapis, it was taking it's toll on the sound and if it sounded bad they were gonna lose their shit. Jasper shot pleading looks at Pearl and Peridot to no avail as the blonde sighed deeply and merely glanced at the members before leaning her head against the wall.

"How come S. and her band don't have to deal with this shit? Oh yeah, BECAUSE THEY CAN SOLVE PROBLEMS!" Pearl shouted putting her head in her hands, having enough of this she pulled Jasper aside and began to formulate a plan to cheer the two up by making a call to the blonde's "Father" friend. As the two did that, Amy and Gary threw Lapis into the room with Peridot and locked the door.

 **"TALK IT OUT OR DON'T COME OUT!"** they commanded earning a few fuck you's and punches to the door. Peridot began to shake nervously and rubbed her arm at the thought of being trapped and unable to help Lapis in case she had another attack. The bluenette on the other hand stood next to the blonde and began to lace their fingers together.

"Alright babe... let's do it."

"We don't ha-"

"Yes, we do." Peridot's shaking didn't fully stop but she relaxed slightly before taking a breath. "Tell me, why are you so upset?.." Peri shook her head quickly and went back to shaking. "Peri please... you know you can tell me anything.."

"I couldn't help you.." Lapis looked at her girlfriend who started to slide down the wall into a sitting position not letting go of the bluenette's hand. "You freaked out and I couldn't help you... my own girlfriend was freaking out and all I did was fall into my own attack and have to call someone else to save you." Lapis slid down next to her and tried to pull the blonde close only to have her recoil as if she was being attacked.

"Peri relax I'm not gonna-"

"You should just hate me again." she spoke through the sobs. Lapis' heart swelled with pain which her face showed plain as day. "You should dump your worthless girlfriend for someone better... You deserve better then me... Someone who knows how to help." the blonde looked up tears pouring only to be slapped hard causing her to topple over. For a second she was scared out of her mind until she saw her lover's face coated in tears as well.

 **"NO!"** she shouted. Peridot gasped in confusion. **"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LOVE YOU AND THEN THROW IT ALL AWAY OVER.. OVER.."** Lapis began to cry with her head against the ground breaking Peridot's heart. Did she really forgot everything about the date because of BD? Did she really forget Lapis pouring herself out to her? "Do you really not feel my love?..." Peridot pulled Lapis into a crushing hug before showering her in kisses. Lapis promised to help Peridot get over her insecurities, her problems, how could she do the same in return if she gave up only after one little painful moment?

"Don't cry hunny, no more tears..." Peridot whispered kissing the bluenette's head over and over again until she heard her giggling softly.

"Ozzy reference, ha!" she mumbled through her cracking voice with a big grin on her face. The two erupted into giggles and embraced one another as the door to the room opened revealing the two on the group holding one another as Ed walked in:

"You called me over here to show me my daughter getting laid?" he shouted to the others. Peridot grabbed the nearest object (A book) and threw it at his face only to have him dodge the book and allow it to hit Jasper right in the neck. As the blonde ran over and apologized profusely, Lapis straightened her shirt and walked over to Ed who rolled his eyes and gave her a questioning look. "You better not be using my daughter for sex you succubus. I'll have you sent straight back to hell!" he threatened with a goofy face making the bluenette snort laugh and shove him away. She was ready now, with the problem solved in an unorthodox way the band was ready to wreck hell upon The Bomb Zone and nobody was gonna stop them.

* * *

After practice and having Ed play bass with them for a few songs the band ended practice for the night and all decided to have a party at Pearl's house. Upon arrival, Amethyst's sour mood turned right around upon seeing Amy and the couple finally smiling after the past few days of being moopy sad sacks. "Took you long enough!" she exclaimed slapping them both on the back and heading over to offer Amy a drink. Lapis kissed her girlfriend's cheek before walking over to talk to Steven and Garnet, Peridot merely smiled her big goofy grin as Ed joined her in staring:

"You honestly did get a good one Pear." she nodded and gave him a side hug before sitting down at the table. "You've always needed that other half you know? Your a fucking fantastic person, you've always been, but i'm happy with the fact you've found a stable relationship with someone whose willing to keep you happy for the sake of seeing you smile."

"You'll find one soon too old man." Ed laughed out loud and began pouring shots for the two to down together.

* * *

Wanted to clear that mess up before diving into the show you know? Anyways, hit me with your thoughts!

-REDEADED


	15. All Mixed Up

Title is a song by 311

I kinda wanted to just throw this out there honestly, so forgive me for not writing out the performance yet.

* * *

"So, you got a set prepared and everything? What about stage presence, you got costumes or make-up and whatever?" Greg questioned Lapis who was running her fingers through her hair. She knew she should've prepared in the last 2 days but come on, wasn't it all about the music anyway? "I just wanna make sure you got everything you need and are ready to show off ya know?" Greg exclaimed happily making the bluenette ease into all her thoughts. Pearl rolled her eyes at her and sighed:

"Your gonna help S. next right?" she asked quickly. Greg nodded, he loved their sound he just wished they actually had a name they could stick with. "I know they whole name change bothers you but we'll fix it asap I promise you." he lifted a hand with a smile as if telling her to take it easy.

"If you need anything feel free to call me, you or Peridot ok Pearl?" she nodded and the three went off. Lapis joined Pearl in her car and sighed taking to get comfortable to fall asleep. She knew it wouldn't happen of course.

"Lapis I hope your ready, no doubts here just saying I know you like to take your time with things." she shot a thumbs up to the peach haired woman and closed her eyes once more. "Maybe I should have Peridot go get some more make-up, or some new shorts for you. Ugh this is so stressful-"

"Pearl, for fuck's sake I got this relax." Lapis mumbled out before tuning her out and falling asleep.

* * *

"Your gonna be fine Steven don't worry so much, I'll even see you through out the day with and without Sadie." Peridot reassured the young man nervously shaking beside her. He was worried about his first impression and didn't know if he should wear a button up shirt and slacks or go with the full works of a suit and tie. The blonde took him shopping and complimented him on all of his choices. "You'll look good in these shirts Steven no worries, your mom will be happy to see you in pink as well!" she shot him a smirk and it caused him to giggle and hug her tightly.

"Your the best Peri." he commented before turning to see Connie catching up with coffee. "Hey hun, I think I found the perfect outfit with Peri's help!"

"That's great! Let's snag it up then!" she winked and hugged them both. Peridot sighed with content before joining the two at the counter and helping to pay off the bill.

After the ride home the trio entered the house and were greeted by Pearl. After hugs were shared the blonde went off to Pearl's room to find a sleeping Lapis and giggled softly before closing the door behind her. Sneaking up to the bed the blonde wrapped her arms around the bluenette and planted soft kisses along her neck and shoulders while rubbing her sides up and down. Lapis began to breathe a little faster and moved herself closer to Peridot's chest, said woman began to kisses her throat and chest above her breasts before being booped on the nose by the now awake woman.

"As much as I really wanna do this, i'm pretty sure Pearl wouldn't want us to have a quickie on her bed." Lapis smirked and rubbed the blonde's head before blessing her with many kisses before standing up and joining the others in the living room. Pearl motioned for the two to join her in the kitchen and they complied:

"So, Lapis hasn't said much about how she wants the show to go tonight do you have any ideas or should I call Jasper?" the blonde raised her hands commanding Pearl to slow down and relax. "What is up with everyone telling me to relax?!" she exclaimed getting flustered now.

"It's fine Pearl you don't have to do anything alright? If anything just make sure Gary and Amy are gonna carpool or even know the directions to the venue." Peridot explained rubbing the taller woman's back. Pearl sighed before leaning into Peridot's touch smiling.

"Your a great partner Peridot, thank you."

"Hey now, don't start thinking your gonna get massages all the time." Lapis spoke up making her way to her girlfriend's side softly pulling her away. Pearl let out a genuine laugh and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry Lapis, I won't steal her away." Pearl commented with a wink making Lapis regret not spiting her with that quickie from earlier.

* * *

"How about a mask? Ed does the face paint thing but i'm not sure if that's my thing.." Jasper's mind was running a mile a minute as Garnet ran her fingers through the long white mane. "If I do go with paint I could try to go for battle markings or something..."

"Red streaks along your face and body?" Garnet spoke. Jasper thought for a moment and a grin grow implying her girlfriend had the most wonderful idea of the day. "I knew you'd love it." she whispered planting kisses on Jasper's head with laughter. "Wanna go pick some up now?" Jasper nodded quickly launching herself to stand up and shoot Ed a text for some of his paint. Garnet sighed and slapped her ass playfully shaking the car keys in her hand.

* * *

"Your gonna be great tonight ok?" Peridot was building Lapis up as they went over her outfit and guitar choice. Lapis smiled brightly and began choosing her pieces of clothing before adding a little flair here and there to them, Peridot checked each piece of equipment testing them out one by one before placing them in the van. "Ending Ocean is gonna be the only thing these fuckers will be thinking of for a few days no doubt!" placing a few more things in the back of the van she shut the doors and turned to see Lapis staring at her with a smile. "What's up love?"

"I love you." the blonde blushed brightly before taking a breath and embracing the bluenette.

"I love you too." Lapis kissed her deeply and gave her a look.

"There's still some time before the show... Wanna help me loosen up?" she asked grabbing her lover's ass and kissing her neck.

"Lapis Lazuli, master of seduction." Peridot rolled her eyes before being dragged to the shower.

* * *

-REDEADED


	16. Shameless

Title is a song by Shabutie (now known as Coheed and Cambria)  
I'm on tumblr by the way in case you ever wanna comment on the story on there as well or ask me things.  
.com that's me!

* * *

Pulling away from her girlfriend in the shower Peridot took a bit to catch her breath as Lapis kept giving off a needy vibe of desire. Peridot tried desperately to not give in as she dried off and began to get dressed causing Lapis to cry out in sorrow before turning off the water and drying off as well. Trying to keep the mood calm and still happy the blonde nibbled the bluenette's neck a little longer and cupped her breasts tightly sucking on the spot for a few more seconds before leaving to finish getting dressed.

"If tonight goes well I will have my vengeance babe! This hickey ain't gonna avenge itself!" Lapis roared to the blonde who only rolled her eyes and tossed on her sweater instead of a shirt. She decided on a simple pair of black jeans with some holes near the knees and some old vans to match her dark emerald green sweater. Lapis followed behind her into the closet slowly putting on her clothing trying to taunt Peridot to no avail:

"Do you wanna be late for your first show there?" the blonde asked readjusting her bra to a spot where it wouldn't drop her breasts or become just plain uncomfortable.  
"I don't like the idea of being late but then again I don't have my own band." Lapis fully dressed snaked her arms around the blonde and kissed her shoulder.

"What would you name your band? After one of your stars?" Peridot scoffed then pondered it for a bit.

"...Cassiopeia..." Lapis smiled at that and pulled Peridot to the car now loaded with all of her gear.

* * *

'Oh man you gotta check these dudes out if you wanna talk double bass Jasp, them and these other dudes are fucking monsters!' Jasper read Ed's text and snickered trying to keep Garnet comfortable on her shoulder as they decided to carpool with Gary and Amy. They were sharing ideas as of to where they should stand and wear what where leaving Jasper out of it since she had her outfit planned already. 'Just send me song names and I'll give them a listen alright? Hit you up after the show bud.' she replied leaning against Garnet lacing their fingers together.

"You gonna be heavy tonight?" the brown haired woman asked her with a hint of excitement. Jasper shrugged but secretly wanted to go all out, it all depended on the others though since she still felt as if she were new meat in the group. "I bet she'll be down, feel the vibe and energy of the crowd like you did last time babe." she leaned up and kissed her chin making Jasper shiver and cuddle her closer. Maybe something heavier then normal but not too heavy, hopefully soon they could go there but not right now.

* * *

Steven, Peal, Amethyst, and Connie were already at a table awaiting the arrival of the rest of the gang. Small talk between Connie and Pearl couldn't keep Amethyst sedated for long as she saw the beer bottles going around making her antsy, by no means was she an alcoholic but if she could get some she would have it. Steven caught sight of Peridot who slumped into the chair between him and Amethyst. "Rough night Peri?" the boy asked only to be met with a smile and a soft sigh of content.

"It was rough alright." Amethyst bounced her eyebrows and patted Peridot's back chuckling at the feeling of her outfit underneath. "Don't let them fly around too much.  
" the blonde slapped her hand away and looked away to Steven.

"She was a handful to get ready with is all Steven. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"So what do you think they'll play tonight?" he asked with stars in his eyes.

"Depending on her mood, maybe they'll do something for Jasper finally." Peridot mumbled out as the opening act finished. "Poor girl needs to show off more you know?" Steven nodded in agreement. After about 2 hours it was time, the stage went black and blue with the sounds of waves hitting the sand on a beach as the wind blew. Jasper walked out in red paint marks going along her skin, dropping down to her drums she stretched and popped her neck as Gary and Amy walked out in pants and armless shirts with skull face paint and skeleton gloves. Last was Lapis in her blue jeans with one leg cut off and her black tank top to compliment her black eyeliner showing off her eyes. Peridot's heart began to pump and her excitement was growing. "You got this baby, your gonna blow these people away." Lapis blew her a kiss before starting the show:

"We are Ending Ocean, you ready to **LOSE YOUR FUCKING MINDS?!** " the audience cheered and the band began playing. Once again Jasper felt it in her feet, her hands, her heart. The power of the band shooting into the energy of the crowd who voiced they're joy full circle. Peridot stared in awe for the first two songs smiling like a doofus before being pulled into the standing room by Amethyst.

"Let's lose ourselves Peri!" she hyped the blonde up enough to start jumping and dancing to the music. This was pure joy, grooving to the music you love being played by the love of your life what was more perfect? A few more songs later and Lapis turned to Jasper smiling:

"You ready bud? Let's do it!" Jasper's grin was wider then ever and she popped her neck as Lapis started the riff, leading into Jasper, Gary, and Amy joining her after a few moments then losing themselves in the music, Pearl cheered and went to make sure management was recording the event perfectly. Jasper didn't have the worst voice ever but she was so happy only Gary could hear her singing behind her kit joining Lapis on the chorus:

 **"I am the one who chose my path. I am the one who couldn't last. I feel the life pulled from me. I feel the anger changing me."(1)**

After a little while longer the song ended and the crowd roared with happiness and clapped louder then the band had ever heard at The White Rabbit. "We are Ending Ocean, good night!" This was a night to remember until the next time they conquered another new venue that is, they would continue this trend and they knew that a stopping point was nowhere in sight for these artists!

* * *

(1) Did My Time by KoRn

-REDEADED


	17. Unicorn

Title is a Gojira song

Quick fluff moments and the title song fits the comfort of it.

* * *

Back at the gem's house the group threw a little small get together inviting S., Greg, and Ed to join as well to discuss tonight's events. Lapis and Peridot decided to take all the equipment home first then headed to the house, even though it was silent on the trip Lapis stared at her goofy smiling girlfriend as she drove down the road tapping her fingers to the guitar solo softly playing on the speakers. 'How does something like this happen?' she wondered, 'One day we're nothing then here it is a few months down the line and already i'm in love and playing new shows.' the blonde glanced at her with a soft smile:

"What's up Laz?" she asked with one eyebrow raised, the bluenette leaned over and pecked her cheek before waving her off with a smile and closing her eyes for a little rest. "Your such a weirdo haha... rest up babe."

* * *

"This very good Pearl, next week S. you and Ed are up. Give me the same quality and in no time you should be expecting calls from all over!" Greg exclaimed with pride patting Pearl's back gently unsure if she liked being touched or not. Jasper lifted Gary and Amy in a bear hug as the two cheered with happiness, Steven had let in Lapis and Peridot to hear the news as well and the two hugged tightly.

"Told ya you were gonna be great." the blonde smirked kissing her girlfriend. Lapis rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her arm before sitting next to Connie and Steven on the couch discussing future double date plans. "So guys, when's the show for these two so I can get it off?"

"Should be this coming Saturday actually." Pearl spoke before Greg who simply smiled and let her take it away: "We gotta get started on the prep, which instruments, outfits, pedals, cymbals-" the group raised hands again making Pearl stifle a growl she was already prepared to release. "I'm just saying, it never hurts to be early prepared." Peridot looked to Lapis making sure she didn't see before giving Pearl another back massage with S.'s help.

"As long as you there to watch me Pearl, then it'll be perfect." Pearl blushed and Peridot giggled making sure to get rid of as much tension in her friend's shoulders as possible. Introductions between Ed and S. were fairly quick and they separated to drink and talk with the others. Greg pulled Peridot to the side after her massage ended:

"Hey bud how are you holding up?" he sounded worried so she could only assume Rose might have been overheard talking to her. "I hear your having some focus trouble at your other employment and it makes me worry is all." he rubbed the back of his head but gave her a reassuring smile to which she returned in full.

"I'm fine sir, I've just been... learning a little more about things lately. I have learned about caring for others and that people CAN be nice regardless of who you are or how you treat them and it's... nice..." the blonde smiled brightly and the older man gave her a thumbs up and patted her shoulder.

"Your a great manager kiddo, your gonna be a great wife someday too." he nudged her towards Lapis making her blush deeply. "Just remember, don't rush into something. Take your time and savor it, believe me I can't believe i'm married to Steven's mom sometimes." she looked at the bluenette smiling and laughing with the others in the room.

"Yeah.. I know exactly what you mean..."

* * *

After a while Ed and Peridot went into the garage and began to play around with some of the instruments, he found an old Ibanez bass hidden in a corner and Peridot had grabbed one of Steven's old Fender guitars. Ed waited to see what Peri would knock out before putting in his own flow to follow along with, after a few minutes Jasper had apparently wandered in and brought in some of her drum kit to play along as well. The trio were playing some soft old rock Peridot had been attached to lately, every few minutes they would change it up to something they all liked in general. Be it a bass and drum piece, a back up band to a guitarist, or just a good old fashion song to dance to. Steven wandered in and picked up an old megaphone to sing along with the band, laughing at this they never noticed Greg and Garnet laughing as they recorded the entire thing.

S. and Pearl were cuddled in Pearl's room hoping that sleep would overtake them soon but to no avail, the two were excited about Saturday and wanted it to come already!

"Man we're gonna look so cool up there, can't wait!" S. proclaimed throwing her hands up before wrapping them around Pearl again. The peach haired woman nodded in agreement and held the pink haired woman closely before knocking out.

Amethyst fell asleep against Amy who shoved a drunk Gary off the couch to get some rest herself. Coming out of the garage the others laughed at the idea of a future collab.

"Peri gets to be the leader though... What was our name again?" Ed asked looking towards the sky rubbing his chin.

"Did I miss Cassiopeia's first show?" Lapis asked with false hurt on her face making the blonde lift her into the air before planting a kiss on her.

"We just did some shitty covers is all love." Peridot reassured her getting the bluenette to do a snort laugh, something that always made the blonde smile with pure joy. "You should really see Ed and Jasper play though, great chemistry there." she exclaimed making the curly headed boy cheer and jump as Jasper joined in along with Garnet. "We could use another singer to help out with our current one." she motioned to Steven who was already yawning and walking to his room to join Connie.

"I could see if my band would allow it." she kissed Peridot and regained her balance as the blonde put her back down. By this time Lapis and Peridot decided it would be best to leave so they headed back to the bluenette's home and slowly walked in before falling down onto the bed. Peridot slowly sat up and threw off her sweater falling down and struggling to take off her pants to be in just her undies under the cool fan, Lapis let out a wolf whistle before joining in the strip party going full nude beating her girlfriend to the punch. Peridot laughed and joined her tossing the clothes to the hallway. "You know I do need my revenge.." Lapis purred into Peridot's ear slowly snaking her arms around the blonde tracing her fingers along her hips and stomach, the blonde let out a short breath before kissing the bluenette and toying with her breasts causing her to hitch a breath and chuckle.

"You better make it count babe." Peridot challenged, Lapis lifted her up sucking her neck and toying with her lady parts making the blonde moan softly at first. "That's a start.." she mumbled pressing her closer to her chest before tossing her glasses to the ground. Moving lower Lapis put one breast in her mouth and toyed with the nipple while sliding a finger slowly inside the beautiful woman in her lap, a moan ment for Lapis to keep going making her get a little wet herself.

After the two finished they separated and laid under the fan breathing heavily, never taking their eyes off of each other slowly the held one hand together smiling. Greg's words echoed in her head again, Peridot closed her eyes for a bit before looking deeply into Lapis':

"Wanna make a bet?" Lapis raised an eyebrow. "If you do get signed within the year... you wanna get engaged?" the bluenette jumped slightly almost falling off the bed. Peridot caught her but gave a look of hurt.

"Peri that's a big commitment! I-I-It's not that I wouldn't want to it's just.." she was giving her that face again, without knowing Peridot always made this adorable concerned face that drove Lapis crazy. Sighing with content Lapis pulled her close. "You know what boss?... I'm game." Peridot's eyes shot wide open and she reacted the same way as Lapis minus almost falling off the bed. "But we're gonna have to fight over who wears the dress!" the two erupted into giggle fits before falling asleep in each other's embraces.

* * *

-REDEADED


	18. Hang 'Em High

Title is a song by My Chemical Romance

A quick short chapter before something I've been planning happens.

* * *

 **Monday**

"I trust you ladies to take care of my baby ok? Steven you better pay attention and listen to everything they say alright?" Rose Quartz hugged her son tightly and released him thanking Peridot and Sadie for welcoming him to the office with open arms. Yellow was seen from her office through the blinds rolling her eyes before hiding away once again.

"I got this mom, just wait and see!" he exclaimed giving her a wink and a thumbs up, the pink haired woman waved them off before returning to work. Peridot and Sadie smiled brightly before turning to Steven, Sadie spoke first:

"Alright little buddy i'm gonna be with you most of the day everyday so I got your back on everything! Buuuuut! If you ever can't get a hold of me or if i'm ever too busy you can always hit up Peri here!" Peridot nodded as she typed away at her keyboard. "Today my friend, we'll just have you delivering notes, memos, paper, and all sorts of things to anyone and everyone who needs it! Starting with ol' blondie here!" Peridot stopped for a moment and watched as Sadie dropped a huge pile of paper work onto Peridot's desk, with a sigh the blonde began to dig through it pleased to once again see another yellow folder. "You got this girl." the blonde grinned and went straight back to work. Pulling Steven along with her, Sadie began to ramble on about the coworkers and who he should learn to know first before the others and knowing where to not run his mouth and this and that. All in all the young man had a pitch perfect first day.

 **Tuesday**

"Morning Peri!" Steven exclaimed happily before hugging the blonde from behind, she chuckled and patted his hands before he let go. "Your a very hard worker bud and I can appreciate that, so I shall make it my duty to be as good as you!" he dashed off to find Sadie before Peridot replied so in stead she simply waved and giggled to herself. Yellow's work wasn't as difficult as it was made out to be but she couldn't help but get a feeling it was for something much more than what she could picture,  
was it a possible promotion?

"STEVEN WAIT!" a loud bang was heard from the other room and all Peridot could see before bursting into laughter was Sadie and Steven coated in black ink.

 **Wednesday**

"All over themselves?" Lapis asked holding her girlfriend against her on the floor of her bedroom. Peridot had been telling her of Steven's first week so far and it was making her laugh all over. "Sounds like he's strong willed at least."

"He is, two slip ups but he hasn't been disheartened yet and I love it. Even Sadie doesn't get mad haha!" the blonde giggling i her arms made her day perfect and she began to shower her in light kisses as the blonde continued her stories about their favorite friend.

 **Thursday**

"Yo P-Dot, where's muh man Steven at?" Amethyst walked into the office leaning against Peridot's desk munching on a sandwich. "Pearl wanted to feed him today, she's been feeling very motherly lately and it's freaking me out but I like to make sure our favorite youngster is properly fed!" Peridot rolled her eyes before pointing towards Sadie's office. "Thank you your highness." the short woman walked off bouncing the brown paper bag in her hands before opening the door and being greeted happily by the other two. Peridot stopped for a moment and smirked before pulling out her phone.

Peri: Hey babe, wanna go out to dinner tomorrow?

Laz: Sounds yummy to me, what do you feel like?

Peri: Sandwiches?

Laz: Haha! Perfect.

 **Friday**

"So my handsome man, how was your first week?" Rose asked as the department began to close shop for the day. Peridot had finished all of her work and was ready to stuff her face with the woman she loved until Steven pulled her and Sadie into the conversation with a huge hug.

"I had a fantastic week mom! These two are the bestest partners I could ever ask for!" he exclaimed proudly causing the two women to blush lightly and grin nervously at their boss.

"Relax you two, your practically family now Peridot you should be more relaxed haha! Sadie your honorary family as well now so if you ever need anything give me a call." Rose winked at the two releasing some tension in the air. "Come on Steven. I'll take you home."

As Peridot chomped away at her sandwich Lapis thought it best to order two more just in case the blonde couldn't contain herself, returning to the booth she sat and smiled as she watched her girlfriend devouring her meal like an animal fresh out of hibernation. "You were busy today huh love?" the blonde nodded quickly as she finished her last bite. "I should start making you lunches then, show off to the other wives." she winked. Peridot took a breath and held one of Lapis' hands in her own.

"We'll make it, we'll great big and then get married and... it's gonna be great." Lapis blushed fiercely but agreed none the less and deeply kissed her girlfriend with all the love in her.

 **Saturday**

Pearl cheered loudly as S. took the stage. They had decided to stick with the name **Hidden in The Garden** which all in all was a pretty kick ass name with their sound. Ed took Jasper and Garnet to the standing area to dance along to the music, soon after the others joined in and everyone was having a wonderful time! After a 5 song set the band left the stage and Pearl jumped into S.'s arms.

"AHH YOU WERE GREAT!" she exclaimed hugging the pink haired woman tightly. "I am so glad we got you those new pedals for your bass drums."

"All thanks to you hun, thank you." S. gave Pearl a quick kiss before joining the others at the table talking and laughing as the next band took the stage. Lapis leaned against Peridot until she noticed a man in a red suit making his way towards their table with a grin plastered across his face. Clearing his throat he presented himself:

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Robert Contuse. I would like to have a few words with you in a more private area if you would please?" he motioned for them to follow him to the back.

"Here's fine." Ed spoke up taking another shot before staring right back at the man. Robert sighed with content before pulling a chair from a nearby table and sitting down.

"I have been searching for Ending Ocean and now I have them and Hidden in The Garden in my hands, how would you like to be signed to Ships Ashore Records?" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. the majority of mouths were dropped here until Ed huffed:

"What about us? Killer Confession is pretty big around here."

"You know what kid? You'd be a great opener, I can pull some strings and bring you along too if you'd like."

"Opener huh? We're next, hold on to your fucking hat bud." with that Killer Confession were off to began set up. Robert rolled his eyes and scoffed turning to Lapis and Peridot.

"Come on guys, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity here where's the harm? We can start off recording the records right away! I already heard your demos from Greg."

"Your a friend of Greg's?" Peridot questioned instantly looking at Pearl who was going to ask the exact same questioned.

"Well we're kind of partners at times, whatever he can't do I cover for him and such. So you can trust me." he extended his arm and the group sat there for a moment. Lapis and Peridot looked each other in the eyes for a moment, a little nervous and anxious all at once. But all of that went away when Lapis laced their fingers together:

"Looks like we gotta get fitted for rings huh?" she pipped up before kissing Peridot quickly and turning to shake Robert's hand. S. did the same and the man cheered!

"Alright! I'll go call Greg now and give him the good news, hopefully i'm back in time to see your friend's little show and what not." Peridot chuckled under her breath.

* * *

-REDEADED


	19. Ocean Avenue

Title is a song by Yellowcard

Not the thing I planned but events leading up to it anyway!

* * *

As Robert came back to the table he noticed the gang began to walk towards the stage. 'Kid can't be that good could he?' he internally pondered. Sure he looked the part but that didn't mean much. With a new set of paint fresh on his face, Ed stomped his foot four times signaling E-Man to start off the song with heavy hits and into the song they went. Robert rubbed his chin watching the wild loose energy of the band flow, he was impressed that was for sure. Could they keep it up for five songs? He noticed his foot began to tap to the beat and laughed. "Even if only for a headliner I bet he's got some ideas for the future." he spoke to no one. Watching the youngsters dance and bounce around to the music he took a seat at the table to enjoy the long curly haired man bounce and scream into the microphone.

After the set the group returned and Robert had extended his arm to shake Ed's hand. "I got my eye on you kid, don't be afraid to go all out alright?" Ed chuckled lowly and high fived Garnet and Jasper. This was gonna be the start of something good, Peridot could feel it as she made her way to the ladies room. After washing her hands she was startled to see BD leaning against the wall smirking at her.

"You guys are gonna be great, I'll catch up soon enough." Peridot silently nodded before exiting and returning to Lapis kissing her cheek.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

"Come on Peri, sing back up for me on one track! Please?" Ed begged the blonde who was in charge of the studio sessions of the day. Robert was laughing and patting the poor man's back. "I just need you for two lines and a few oh's ok?!"

"No Ed, not my job." she simply shot him down making the man groan and slowly march back into the recording booth.

"And boom goes the dynamite." Robert commented returning to his own desk of buttons and knobs Peridot couldn't understand. It was just her and Ed left seeing as the band had already done instrumentals and just needed the vocals. Ed was almost done he just wanted Peridot to do the last two lines with him, instead he'd have to settle with a higher pitch back up of his own voice. Exiting the booth Ed had a pouty face to which the blonde simply hugged him back into his happy dopey self. Robert smiled at the two and shot a thumbs up."Good work today guys, tomorrow we can start with whoever else wants to start first. I'm still amazed Killer Confession finished the entire album in only two days." Ed gave him a fist bump and smiled brightly.

"Told ya we were fucking awesome!"

"Right you are buddy, your gonna be great." Robert laughed and the three exited the building with Robert saying goodbye to the two as they left together in Peridot's car. Ed put on some death metal tune after hooking up his phone to the aux cord, Peridot and Lapis weren't too huge into that part of metal but could respect why Ed and Jasper loved it so much.

"How've you two been Per?" Ed asked softly. Peridot raised an eyebrow to this and continued to watch the road. "I doubt you fight anymore I just like to ask how my favorite daughter is doing." he sounded goofy again making the blonde chuckle and roll her eyes.

"We're doing fine, thinking of getting engaged to tell you the truth but shhhhh don't tell the others ok?" taking a quick glance she instantly regretted her choice of words as her friend sat mouth wide open in a smile and star filled eyes. "Oh my god don't you fucking dare I-"

"MY BABY!" Ed gave Peri a quick hug causing her to swerve into the wrong lane and back into her own.

"DAMMIT ED!" she roared out, the man returned to his normal position and apologized profusely until the blonde asked him to turn the music up slightly and shut up.

"I was umm... thinking of Alex the other day is all." Peridot kept quiet but when she hit a red light she rubbed his hand gently. "Been a while since we talked about her huh?" Peri nodded and stayed silent. A few more moments passed and Ed cleared his throat. "I'm seeing someone new now! Name's Maria and she's a sweet heart!"

"That's great news Ed! Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Peri's eyes were now the ones filled with stars. Ed laughed and the two shared stories all the way home.

"You wanna go in tomorrow or be last? I gotta Text Pearl asap." Peridot groaned out kicking off her shoes and falling ontop of Lapis who was in the middle of a new song.

"Last babe, gotta finish up this new song and then we can add it to the list of tracks." the bluenette responded trying to remember the last few cords she struck. Peridot leaned up and kissed her neck all over before heading to take a shower and sleep in after texting Pearl. "You wanna eat your dinner or have a quick snack and sleep?" Lapis shouted over the water. Peridot didn't respond making Lapis go looking for her, she had fallen asleep against the shower wall. After Lapis finished laughing she dryed her off quickly and pulled her into bed with a goodnight kiss.

* * *

-REDEADED


	20. Simple Design

The idea I had been planing is set in motion.  
Title is a song by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Clapping happily, Pearl jumped up and hugged S. tightly as the recordings were finally over and done with. "That was amazing, you guys are gonna be number one without a doubt!" she exclaimed happily getting a kiss from S. who laughed loudly.

"Lapis is next though right? Let's see what our number one local band is getting signed for!" S. replied patting Pearl's back and exiting the studio with her in tow as Robert stayed behind to finish the final mixes. Two days to finish the album just like Killer Confession and it sounded fantastic. Peridot and Pearl were proud of the two bands and were excited to see what Lapis was going to bring to the table. To say the two were curious was an understatement, both manager's weren't sure what to expect so the desire to hear this hidden practiced sound was killing them slowly. Texting Peridot, Pearl asked if they could speak with Lapis tonight about setting up in the studio and any requests that she needed to be made in order for the band to preform well.

"Seriously guys I don't think we need anything other than each other for this to run smoothly." Lapis spoke in monotone starting to get annoyed at having her new song being interrupted for the 300th time today. Pearl tapped her foot softly turning her gaze back and forth between Lapis and Peridot, the blonde rolled her eyes with a smile before kissing her girlfriend's cheek and rubbing her tense shoulders gently.

"There you have it Pearl, see you in the morning ok?" Peridot smiled brightly and waved Pearl away before returning to comforting her sulking girlfriend. "Still stuck on the lyrics?" she questioned smoothing out the tension in Lapis' shoulders making the bluenette wince yet moan at the same time.

"Yeah, need to finish this one line but I got nothing..."

"Are your words drifting and floating out of time?" Peridot asked only to have Lapis jump up and kiss her deeply.

"Your a genius babe!" she ran to her journal and started jotting down the last few lines of the song before kissing Peridot again and laying down to sleep. Peridot looked confused but none the less smiled and joined her girlfriend in the bed to cuddle to sleep.

* * *

Watching the band set up excited Robert and Peridot who knew by the speed they were prepping the set that it was going to get wild in here. Pearl had gone to pick up S. and Ed who were dying to see what the four piece had to offer. Peridot stood next to the glass and watched in anticipation as Lapis finished her tuning and smiled at her lover before shooting her a text.

'Wrote this for my sister, thanks for help with the lyrics babe.' Peridot looked at her confused but didn't see only Lapis anymore, she saw Ending Ocean and the waves of fury they were going to drown the album in. Jasper clicked her sticks and the song hit heavy and hard!

* * *

 **1 year later:**  
Ever since they recorded the song in the studio they kept that energy and played it at every show, engaging the crowd to go wild and slam into everything and everyone. The anger and rage in Lapis' voice made it just as powerful!

 **"Thread the needle sew your fucking mouth shut! TALK NOW!.. Manipulator, we jammed your radar! Introduction to perversion, YOU MAKE ME SICK! What could be greater? We'll see you later! Drifting and floating out of time, So sick and tired of all the fights. Cauterize your constant lies. Picture perfect portrait of a boyfriend... Best friends? Oh that's right..."(1)**

Peridot watched from the side of the stage as the band ended powerfully and breathing a sigh of relief before leaving the stage. Lapis gave her a wink before slinging back her long blue and black sweat covered hair and walked to the dressing room with the rest of the band. Peridot helped the roadies gather everything and stock it all away for the last set of remaining shows. It may have been a short tour but the three bands were getting they're name tossed around in every city they visited be it good words or terrible ones. The other two bands had already taken off for the next city while Ending Ocean took a quick break and cleaned themselves up before hitting the road as well.

"Another successful show guys." Robert complimented flashing the gang a thumbs up before heading out to his own car and taking off.

"I wish we could've gotten a bus instead of this fucking van." Gary mumbled fanning himself off. Jasper roared in agreement before stretching and heading out to said van with Amy. Peridot helped clean off Lapis and kissing her head, she wasn't huge on the black and blue style but the black streaks fit the long blue hair she had going on. Lapis smirked and kissed her girlfriend joining Gary on the walk to the van. "Dibs on the bed before Jasper and Amy spoon in it again!" Gary cried out barely catching his claim as the two women were preparing to lay down. As the argument ensued Lapis and Peridot entered the driver and passenger seats smiling before plugging in Peridot's phone to play the emo music she had been previously listening to, fake hurls by Lapis had no effect on Peridot whispering the words along with the singer.

 **"She says I want you to know, before you let me go, it's your fault, I'm demoralized! But I won't let what she says, go to my head. No, not again!"(2)**

"Is that song about me?"

"Bet your ass it is." the two shared a laugh before hitting the gas and heading down the long road ahead of them. It saddened Peridot that they didn't get to do much sight seeing and their photos were of them passing monuments or city signs in the van but Lapis always eased her back and promised to take her to these areas again in the future maybe as a honeymoon gift. Peridot giggled thinking back on the photo of a sleeping Lapis passing the statue of Liberty, the bluenette smiled at the sound and fell into a peaceful slumber as the blonde drove on to the sounds of her music and the loud snoring from her four passengers.

They changed every two to three hours once Peridot was tapped on the shoulder by one of the members. She switched with Gary and snuggled the warm beast that was Jasper who proceeded to wrap her amazonian arms around her tiny frame laughing in her sleep mumbling out: "Hey there Garnet, your so tiny hehehe!" the blonde rolled her eyes but returned the embrace anyway before being sandwiched by Amy. Come sun up the two in the back were Lapis snuggling a still sleeping Peridot who managed to roll out of Jasper's grasp before Lapis could unleash her jealous fury. Amy had finished pumping gas and Jasper bought more snacks to keep the band full before lunch, Ed had promised to treat Jasper to a meal and the white haired woman was still waiting on him to deliver. Thankfully Pearl sent him Jasper's favorite meal in a text so when he was caught by the large woman he would know what to buy her. Finally stirring from her slumber, Peridot smiled and kissed Lapis' hands before sitting up and feeling her gross morning breath.

"You can always ride with Robert Per, it's no problem." she motioned to the car pulling out of the gas station. Peridot shook her head and just stretched before standing up outside and then entering the driver's seat. Was gonna be another great show and she couldn't wait to see it all over again.

* * *

Honestly, do you like it or did I just ruin the story?  
(1) Sledgehammer by The Fall of Troy

(2) Snake Devil by Scary Kids Scaring Kids

-REDEADED


	21. The Sweater Song

Cassiopeia's first song

Title is a song by Weezer and honestly this chapter is dedicated to the first band I ever heard (well them and Queen at the same time.) and my love for them, Weezer.

* * *

Checking into the motel was easy as Peridot was in the lobby and then into the room in a matter of 2 minutes. 2 rooms with 2 beds with her and Lapis obviously sharing a bed, the two bunked with Gary since he was a heavy sleeper most of the time so they could fool around if they wanted to. "Alright guys if you still need more sleep go-" the doors all shut as she sighed and pulled out her phone joined by Jasper.

"He owes us lunch." she stated matter -o-factly as Peridot had her phone next to her ear waiting for him to pick up.

"Ed, hurry up and come outside. We'll meet you at the restaurant I sent you." In a series of grumbles and soft laughs the man hung up and the two women headed off to a free meal.

Dodging his band members, Ed was almost out the door until someone snatched his wrist. Pearl the over caffeinated mom of the trip glared daggers into his soul, with a nervous chuckle he got out of her anger with a simple sentence: "Got a call from the other boss lady, can't keep her waiting right?" Pearl growled and let him go before returning to her own room. Wiping his forehead he pulled out his phone and followed the map to his location. During the day you could see the locals and how they were around new areas you've never been and it has always been interesting to anyone, really shows you how different everyone is even though we're all Americans you know? Walking into the Steak joint Ed smiled brightly walking up to his friends. "Hey buddies! Been one hell of a challenge not pissing off Pearl so i'm sorry we couldn't do this earlier." he apologized being stared down by a hungry Jasper.

Peridot chuckled and side hugged him and got squished into another sandwich as Jasper wanted in on the love as well. "Well we got a couple of hours to kill in case you've already slept plenty?" she looked at him with puppy dog eyes to which he agreed instantly thinking of an angry Pearl being awoken by him accidentally being loud. As the food arrived Jasper tried her best but couldn't help but tear into it as if she hadn't seen a real meal in months, Peridot was embarrassed when Ed asked if Jasper wanted seconds.

Of course she did...

* * *

Back at home Sadie had fully taken over Peridot's original position and had Steven replacing her as well. Sadie was still trying to be as efficient as her previous coworker but the stares from Yellow weren't gentle or kind seeing as Rose wasn't always at the office as of late. Steven always relaxed her with a song or two and she was thankful for it, he would even sneak his radio in to play Lapis' mix of random assorted songs. "Your gonna do great today as well Sadie!" he cheered before heading back to his desk. She giggled as she always did and proceeded to finish the rest of her work with no interruptions or problems for the rest of the day.

Garnet and Amethyst weren't too fond of the silence inside the house but waited anxiously every night for Pearl's call and minor complaints about the conditions of the hotel's or how she missed cooking her own food. The two often comforted her and promised that everything was clean including her own room. "Thank you both for taking care of the house while i'm away. Ugh this is just such a pain to worry about so much!" Pearl exclaimed falling onto the bed as S. snoozed away happily.

"It's the least we can do P, the silence is starting to fucking kill me honestly." Amethyst confessed smiling at Garnet. "Besides, we can throw a party for you when ya get back. Take the edge off of everyone!"

"That sounds like a great plan Amethyst, as long as your cleaning up."

"Deal, get to show off my moves to queen nee anyway right?" ignoring the laugh Pearl wished them a happy day before joining S. on her bed and snuggling in hopes of waking up before the show.

* * *

Back with the trio they had wandered back to the motel and pulled out some instruments playing around, Jasper kept it simple and played without much energy to save herself for the show tonight, she even put her hair in pigtails making Peridot snicker happily. After playing around for a few minutes Ed and Jasper questioned:

"You got any songs of your own Peri?" she thought it over for a minute before putting together some notes and the other two following her lead. It was a soft slow song but you could swing to it and that's all the other two cared for at the moment, staying silent though they could somewhat make out the words Peridot was singing:

 **"Flip on the tele. Wrestle with Jimmy. Something is bubbling, Behind my back. The bottle is ready to blow.**

 **Say it ain't so. Your drug is a heartbreaker. Say it ain't so, My love is a life taker."(1)** Ed and Jasper grinned at each other and followed until the blonde finished and put her guitar down. "You guys dig it? I figured it would be cooler than my other one about an Island In The Sun." they hugged the poor woman tightly signaling a yes to her mind as she embraced them back. After the joyous moment they all returned to their rooms and rested a little longer before the show. Lapis was drawing and Peridot looked it over with amazement.

"How do you like Cassiopeia's first logo?" she asked showing Peridot. It was a shooting star with the outline of the asteroid itself being the C and the craters being the other letters. She kissed Lapis and cuddled her tightly.

"I love it..."

* * *

(1) Say It Ain't So by Weezer

-REDEADED


	22. Passenger

Title is a song by Deftones

* * *

After the show Peridot let the band sleep a little longer in the hotel rooms before forcing them into the van with the comfortable mattress. Besides, from the call she received earlier she knew that she was gonna be up all night worried sick. Lapis still wasn't able to completely keep herself from having her attacks and this will either spur one on or have her lose her shit for a little bit.

 _"When did this happen?!" she questioned pulling at her sleeve hoping Lapis was busy in the other room. Placing herself on the toilet lid she pulled her sleeve a little harder. "They were signed to Homeworld Records?! How the fuck are we gonna compete with that?!" with the next words she dropped her phone and ignored Robert's voice as her eyes went wide with anxiety. How the fuck was this going to work out? How did they expect it to happen?_

 _How in the hell was Lapis going to tour through the summer with BD?_

Clearing the last 20 minutes from her mind she held Lapis a little tighter trying to get a power nap before having to hop on the driver's seat again. Lapis turned around and kissed Peridot before snaking her hands down and squeezing her ass. "Hey there boss, how about some fun before we head out?" the two looked over to see Gary practically dead asleep and tossed the covers over them before having a quick session. Lapis would probably take the news better if she gets off is what Peridot thought at first but come on, she knew she'd been dying to do this for a week now.

About 30 minutes on the road Peridot figured that everything would be fine until Lapis' phone went off. She was calm for the first 5 seconds then her mouth went into a deep scowl and she slowly paced her phone back into her pocket before rolling down the window, sticking her head out and screaming a list of obscenities that no one would wanna hear at 1 in the morning. Peridot's heart began to race but as Lapis sat back down her composure was back to normal and a smile placed upon her lips, so Peridot may have been right about the quickie or her worst fear. Lapis had a plan.

"Don't worry babe." Lapis commented noticing Peridot's eyes on her. "It's nothing to jeopardize this, we just gotta make sure that Ending Ocean is a better performance than anyone else." Lapis giggled before turning to the window and falling asleep. Peridot calmed herself and turned the music a little louder to ease her into driving mode.

* * *

Pearl had found it best to take her car and rent a U-Haul to carry the band's equipment around as Ed's crew decided to keep most of their instruments with them save for the amps and such. S. and her band didn't seem to mind as much seeing them sleeping soundly kept her in high spirits and if anything she liked driving the long peaceful nights minus the odd display of Lapis screaming out of the window moments ago. She was a bit concerned but figured Peridot or Jasper would message her if it was anything seriously concerning. S. tapped Pearl's shoulder and motioned for her to trade out with James who was stretching and plucking a few strings on his guitar to make sure it stayed in tune as he slept, pulling over Pearl yawned loudly and joined the others in the back as S. and James kept each other awake.

Ed on the other hand had just woken up and swapped spots with Emmanuel, he enjoyed driving as he got to pick the tunes the rest of them were forced to listen to. Keeping it simple he put on some soft nu-metal and glanced at his phone to see a text from Jasper. 'My jackass singer woke me up with her screams of rage.' he laughed before shooting a voice message back. "Tell her the walls are paper thin that the neighbor's will complain." a few moments later she replied with 'Your an idiot kid, text you when i'm fully awake.' dumb little jokes were the best way to keep each other from going crazy. "I bet it's nothing and we'll all be fine in the end. I can't wait for this fucking tour to end already, need to at least spend a few weeks home." he mumbled tapping his fingers to the beat.

* * *

Later that night at the show Ending Ocean was on before Killer Confession, seeing as the three bands made a deal to take turns closing shows. Lapis decided to stick around with Pearl and Peridot to watch Ed perform as she often enjoyed seeing the shorter man throw himself around the stage screaming at nobody and beating his bass like it was holding him prisoner. Watching them work the crowd got Lapis pumped and found herself bouncing a little with every hit of the double bass from Emmanuel, after a few songs Ed walked over and waved to Lapis:

"Wanna help me with this song? I know you know the words!" he asked. Lapis looked confused at first till he told her the song and nodded like a child on a sugar rush, dashing to the microphone the band started the song and Lapis danced around as if she were with her own band at the moment.

"How the hell do they adapt to a different sound?" Pearl asked out loud confused. Peridot smirked before replying:

"There's a little of something in everything Pearl, Ed and Lapis just seemed to have found that something they can go with together." Ed and Lapis bounced up to the microphones taking turns singing a line:

 **"I think god is moving it's tongue. There's no crowd in the streets, And no sun in my own summer**

 **The shade is a tool, a device, a savior. See, I try and look up to the sky. But my eyes burn"** and they both did a weird little movement before stomping and shouting into the microphones. **"Come (shove it), Shove (shove it), The sun (shove it), Aside (shove it aside)"(1)** Pearl was impressed and pulled out her phone to record this moment and send it to her room mates who were bound to get a kick out of it. Peridot watched as Lapis lost herself in the sound and watched love struck as she did the first night Steven had invited her out to watch Lapis perform for the first time in front of her. There was no way BD was going to ruin this as long as Lapis loved herself and the music she was performing.

* * *

Blue Diamond was sitting in her home on the couch with her sister Yellow, the two never really talked as much as their mother had hoped but when it came to money and a future they could relate. Yellow sighed before glancing at her sister:

"So I play this role as your manager and you finally get to help pay the bills for once so I don't have to take care of you like a child anymore?"

"That's the plan." she responded not taking her eyes off the tv as wheel of fortune played on the screen.

"Your not doing this for Lapis again are you?" Yellow growled out waiting to see if she would need to back out now before getting fully sucked in.

"Nope, also you really don't have to do anything other then make one call every few days to make sure everyone knows your in charge. I'll set up the gigs and everything else myself. It is MY band after all." Yellow turned away from her sister and made her way to the door ready to leave until BD cleared her throat. "Don't worry, if anything your favorite little secretary should be back soon." Yellow rolled her eyes and exited the home bored of this and angrily hoped she wasn't going to be wasting her time.

* * *

(1) My Own Summer (Shove It) by Deftones

-REDEADED


	23. Head Like A Hole

Wrote this to the song Sextape by Deftones. Title is a song by Nine Inch Nails.

* * *

After a few more shows the bands were finally back home and ready to 'sleep for a week'! Ed's words. Peridot and Lapis decided to finally get a place together instead of getting engagement rings to embarrass themselves on the road or raise more questions during random interviews. After everyone and their equipment were dropped off the loving couple pulled into a parking space just outside of the apartment before groggily carrying the last of their things in and falling asleep almost immediately as they hit the bed. After about 5 hours of sleep the two woke up to Lapis' phone going off and being invited to Pearl's place for a welcome back party, despite wanting to sleep for one more day Peridot threw on just a shirt and a pair of shorts. Lapis decided to do the same and even drove them to the party. After parking and groaning for five minutes the two lazily walked into the house and waved as Steven hugged them tightly.

"HEY GUYS!" the two hugged him back just as tightly and felt more refreshed then ever! "Did you miss me?"

"We'd have to be mentally insane not to miss our best buddy." Lapis exclaimed ruffling his hair and hugging Connie who made her way to them. "Looks like work has been taking it's toll on you huh?" Steven groans and laughs.

"It's pretty long hours but it's money and I prefer to feed everyone then mooch!" Peridot went to the kitchen and joined Garnet as she listened in on Pearl hugging Amethyst tightly congratulating her on the amazing house work that had been done.

"I'm so proud of you girls, i'm just so glad to be back!" Pearl exclaimed leaning against Amethyst and hugging her tightly. "Hopefully we can relax for these full 3 months before I have to leave again." her head dropped and Garnet slowly lifted her up. "Your right, I should sleep." she mumbled with half open eyes being led to her room and simply dropped on her bed with a soft poof before Garnet closed the door. Peridot chuckled to herself as she laid her head in her arms leaning onto the table.

"Hey P-Dot, you and the wife doing alright? Got any crazy wild sex stories to share?" Amethyst asked flashing a grin towards the blonde who scoffed and rolled her eyes before replying: "We banged in front of a sleeping Gary every night." Amethyst's jaw dropped and she just about fell over when Lapis walked in and confirmed the story. "We're naughty lesbians."

"I'll say, when's the wedding?" Garnet asked walking behind the two and rubbing circles in Peridot's back making the blonde moan in delight which caused the bluenette to glare daggers at the taller woman. "Can't keep this up forever can you?"

"If the record company wants more money we have to comply." the bluenette growled out finally cuddling with Peridot making Garnet laugh and begin to rub circles in her back instead receiving the same result with the couple. As Peridot silently bared her fangs Lapis continued through the delighted moans, "We get more money the more I act like a wild firecracker I think is how Greg put it, but alone i'm married and holy fuck who ever saw me settling down right?" Garnet and Amethyst agreed in unison as Peridot rolled her eyes before noticing Jasper walking in carrying Connie and Steven who were giggling at being lifted so easily.

"Hey there hot momma." Jasper spoke making her way to the other large woman and getting a kiss she had been dying to have for months now. "Did you miss me?" Garnet simply giggled and pulled her into her room where smooches and giggles were going to be droned out by the music Garnet would choose hopefully soon. Peridot caught Lapis slightly snoring and smiled giving the rest of the gang quick and loving hugs before pulling her wife up and carrying her to the door way before Steven called out to her.

"Yellow Diamond asked about you the other day, saying you knew her sister's friend?" Peridot gave him a very confused look before he shrugged it off and returned to Connie and Amethyst. She would have to call Sadie in the morning and maybe talk to Rose about what was going on.

* * *

Waking up the next morning she received a video message from Ed and Jasper which she would have to listen to when Lapis wasn't around assuming it was for the side project anyway. As she tried to get up she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist and stroke her skin slowly with a pair of lips kissing up and down her neck and back, enjoying the feeling she had to get up and forced herself out of the deadly grip and began to get fully dressed seeing as naked wasn't the best clothing options. "I'll be back my love," she spoke kissing the bluenette deeply and lovingly before pulling away to the pleads and cries of her attacker. After brushing her teeth and showering she hopped in her car and made her way to the office, slightly shocked she remembered the way the blonde waved at the security guard who was still there and hugged him tightly giving him the morning coffee he always needed before walking inside and heading up to Sadie's desk. "Hey there buddy!" she exclaimed opening her arms as her old coworker screamed in pure joy and hugged her tightly on the verge of tears. "I missed you just as much Sadie." Peridot chuckled through the sobs trying to break through.

"Someone tell me i'm dreaming, I thought you finally got married!" Peridot looked up to see Rose with a kind-hearted grin opening her arms and joining in the hug making all 3 women cry tears of Joy as Steven shook his head with laughter walking in on the scene. Before the three could catch up, Yellow had cleared her throat making her presence known and motioned for Peridot to follow. Sitting down in the chair across from her old boss the blonde felt smaller as she did before and began to slightly shake until a hand was upon her shoulder making her full on screech in terror.

"Fucking hell relax, it's just me." Blue Diamond replied prodding her ears to check for blood. Yellow growled before composing herself.

"Peridot, I would like to request that you return to my company and continue to do the amazing work you had been doing before running off to become some... band manager..." she mumbled out not looking up from the files upon her desk. "Out of every secretary to ever walk through those doors you, my underling were the best of the best and frankly." she looked up into Peridot's terrified eyes. "..I want you all to myself." the blonde's eyes were still wide as they darted between both sisters. BD groaned before sitting next to Peridot and rubbing her shoulder gently.

"What my older sister is also trying to say is you could also become business partners with her and Rose if you would like to. All you'd have to do is return and stop helping Lapis out with her band." Peridot instantly stood up glaring down at BD before bursting out of Yellow's office and blowing past her friends. Steven turned before the doors closed and saw a hurt BD who returned the sunglasses to her face before standing up herself.

* * *

"Fuck them, next time they come near us I will slit their throats." Lapis commented strumming her guitar softly and jotting down new lyrics as she sang under her breath. Peridot sighed and laid down next to her lover before rubbing her leg gently and thinking of her in a wedding dress.

"It would mean never having to worry about bills, or the wedding dresses." Peridot mumbled out worried and ashamed. Lapis put her guitar down before leaning over and kissing Peridot's forehead with a serious face.

"We agreed to be in this for the long run, whatever your problem is belongs to me as well got it?" Peridot nodded slowly as the bluenette wrapped her arms around her and cuddled closely. "If my writing stays at this pace we'll be married and in a house in no time at all babe." Lapis cooed out kissing Peridot's neck and tickling her. "I love you." Peridot smiled brightly at her and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too."

* * *

-REDEADED


	24. Hit The Lights

Peridot spends an entire day learning how to play her guitar differently from someone she's not sure she likes.  
Title is a song by Metallica

* * *

"So we got someone borrowing the studio for the day and since I maaaaayyyy have mentioned how great of a manager you are and they kinda requested your help." Greg spoke leading Peridot into the back room of the recording studio. "She says she thinks you'll be the perfect source of inspiration for her in refining the way her sound is on the tracks she gave us to dub over." To say Peridot was uncomfortable was an understatement, she never made herself out there so to see someone who really enjoyed her personality terrified her. After walking into the room she could hear clear as day the makings of a pure shredding intro and it pulled her in. "So please Peri, do me a solid and help her out?"

"Fine Greg I got this, Pearl for sure has to do the next one agreed?" he nodded excitedly before hugging the shorter woman and making his leave. Robert was already sitting in his normal spot complimenting the guitarist and asking her why she felt the need to redo her parts if they sounded nice no matter how she played them out. As Peridot sat down she jumped back to her feet as the guitarist flipped her hair out of her face.

"I didn't have the right inspiration at that moment." BD commented shooting a wink to Peridot making her growl and stomp her way to the older woman in the next room. "Seems I requested the right woman-" Grabbing her jacket she pulled the woman close to her.

"What the fuck is your game?!" she demanded. BD merely laughed and shoved Peridot to the side motioning for her to pick up one of her guitars.

"I hear you play an axe is all, wanted to see what you could show me and maybe, I could show off to you." Peridot looked away and scowled loudly. "Ok Robert, let's take it from the top!" hearing the music start BD tapped her finger along the guitar neck keeping the pacing before turning to Peridot and showing her in full force that she was someone to be reckoned with. Peridot slowly gave into the tune and watched as BD made playing look so easy, it wasn't as easy to follow as Lapis' and was defiantly more extravagant then Ed's style yet not as booming. This was pure love for the craft and the desire to make you groove or dance. The chorus came as fast as it ended and Peridot was unable to forget it as BD stared into her soul drilling the lyrics into her:

 **"Adrenaline starts to flow! You re thrashing all around! Acting like a maniac! Whiplash!"(1)** Peridot was well aware of how intoxicating the woman's style of play was and how her voice could pull you in but damn she wanted, no needed to get her to teach her how to play if she were to ever play more then mellow music as her fiance taught her. Finishing up the song BD cleaned her lips in case she spit and lifted up Peridot. "Will you just be in here with me? It'll comfort me and help to clean up these messy parts of the tracks."

"Only if you show me some of your technique." BD nodded with a chuckle before returning to work and finishing up the rest of the clean up as if it was never there in the first place. After about 2 hours BD finished and took a long break speaking with Peridot to clear up a few things:

"See I know you don't wanna go back and if anything this was the only way to get your attention, i'm gonna have my sister pretend to be my manager and then hopefully you can get Greg to convince her to drop me and sign me to you guys."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just come over here?"

"Why would you sign your girlfriend's ex-sister?"

"Fair point but there has to be an easier way then this." BD shrugged slightly before resting her head against Peridot's shoulder. The blonde rolled her eyes and thanked the stars that Lapis was probably having a good day at work and not here trying to murder them both. "I still don't understand."

"She's going to use my 'funding' to move her money around. You remember the yellow folders right?" Peridot's eyes shot open, she knew it. There was something fishy going on! "She's been stealing money from the firm, her clients, and even from Rose this entire time." BD patted the blonde's knee gently before returning it to her own lap. "So if anything you can help me by buying me from her and forming some sort of scheme to expose her, i'm not sure if you'll be in the shit too for being an accessory but I will help and defend you in anyway that I can."

"You make things way too overly complicated did you ever notice that" BD laughed and embraced Peridot who after a few terrified moments, gave in and held her just as tightly.

"I'm ready to have my sister back is all, and to make some new friends." Peridot blushed slightly before catching herself with a grumble and lifting the guitar in her arms. "Your a very eager woman, I see why she loves you." BD wiggled her eyebrows which eared a jab to her shoulder. "Ha ha ha! Take it easy tiger, your gonna need those fingers."

* * *

After some hard training the two left with aching fingers and tired wrists. BD gave Peridot one more hug before waving her away and shouting, "Bring the rest of your band next time!" Peridot gave a puzzled look before rolling her eyes and returning to her car. She was excited to tell Ed but knew better, if she told him he would tell Jasper and Jasper would have a heart to heart with her leading to a pissed off Lapis. Instead she would have to wait for the tour and hopefully convince her old boss to hand over her own sister for a large sum of money.

"I should at least talk to Pearl and Greg about it.." she mumbled pulling onto the road and heading home to get some rest. Lapis had finished cooking and had set the table in hopes Peridot was already on the way home. "Dinner smells good hun." After a quick kiss the two sat down to eat before sleeping comfortably in each others arms.

* * *

(1) Whiplash by Metallica

-REDEADED


	25. Reflection

Title is a song by Tool

* * *

Reaching to her side Peridot groaned in sorrow as her fiance was nowhere near her in bed. "Hunny, come baaaaacccckkkk.." she groaned out before pulling the covers around herself. Before she could fall back asleep though, said wife came in and spoke in a slightly angry tone:

"You smell like her." Peridot's eyes shot open as she sat up slowly.

"Like who?" she got out covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Blue Diamond, she always had that perfume on her anywhere she went." Peridot held Lapis' gaze before conjuring up a half truth:

"Turns out, she convinced Greg to let her use the studio and since Pearl did the last random encounter it was my turn... I don't know how she got her scent on me but-"

"She is Pearl's responsibility or I have to go with you at all times." Lapis was starting to get very possessive of the blonde and it was starting to take it's toll.

"What do you think she's gonna do to me? I just sit and watch her play and record her-"

"End of discussion. I am your fiance, forgive me if i'm trying to look out for you." she turned on her heel and slammed the front door shut. With a sigh, Peridot got up and dressed running her fingers through her hair and dialing Greg's number.

"Hey Peri, what's going on?" the older man sounded happy and that would make this a bit easier on her. "Did everything go smoothly yesterday? Not too much trouble I hope."

"It went fine, the thing is... she wants to be signed with us, even though she's already just signed with another label." Greg let out his own groan. "Homeworld Records at that."

"Then there's little to no chance they are gonna give her up to us anyway." he mumbled out defeated before the fight even began. "Peri, I suggest dropping this one but I trust you to do what you feel is best."

"Thanks Greg, talk to you soon." hanging up the line she sighed deeply before washing up and taking the car to go see Pearl. Arriving Peridot sat for a little while pondering on if she should've said that to Lapis or just listened to her, she knows she only wants the best for her but all in all if her sister wanted to make up with her why the hell couldn't she just give her a chance? Finally shoving it aside for the moment she popped out of her car and knocked on the door a few times before Garnet answered and motioned for the blonde to join her inside. "Hey Garnet, how're you doing?"

"I'm just peachy, you on the other hand look like something the cat dragged in." Peridot scoffed followed by a quick chuckle before finishing with a sigh. "Lapis giving you trouble?"

"The whole damn family actually." Garnet popped her fingers and smirked as the blonde went into a comfortable position as the taller woman massaged her back. "Oh maaaaannnn... Garnet, you got a sister who can do this too?" she laughed dug a little deeper eliciting a soft moan from the woman beneath her hands before patting her back and sitting next to her. "Thank you for that... So BD found out a way to get me to keep her company in a recording session and somehow Lapis knows her scent?" Garnet shrugged and Peridot's face fell lower. "So, I kinda pissed her off saying I could take care of myself and she snapped at me before just leaving. Now I can't ask Pearl to keep helping BD herself and I for sure can't have Lapis in the same room as her with the loving antagonizing they love to do to each other." Placing her hand on her chin she sighed louder. "I just... I wanna get a little better at playing guitar and well... BD is amazing and talented beyond anything I have seen in front of me!... plus she's offered to show me more if I spend time with her and well..."

"You feel like your betraying Lapis." Peridot nodded and placed her head in her hands.

"Yellow asked me to quit and return to my old job but as a partner... Money means I can take care of Lapis and I for the rest of our lives."

"Who would manage all 3 bands though correct?" Peridot nodded once more. Garnet placed a hand on the poor woman's shoulder with a firm grip. "I can't tell you how to love someone since a relationship is between two people... I do however believe that you need to have a serious talk with her otherwise it could get ugly." Peridot clutched her hair and let out a ragged breath before Pearl entered the house giving a confused look to her room mate. "If you want, you can talk to Pearl here and see what she thinks?"

"Probably be best to just drop the whole thing." Peridot replied wiping her nose on her sleeve with a sniffle. "Pearl, BD has requested studio time with me and I would appreciate it if you could come once in a while with me so we could prove to Lapis nothing is happening."

"She's not going to accept that." Pearl placed her handbag on the chair opposite of Garnet before sitting in front of Peridot with a sigh. "She's too hard headed to see that, and besides why won't you just take her with you?"

"She feels they will fight the entire time."

"She's not wrong Garnet but can't she be the middle man?"

"Didn't work last time remember?" Pearl groaned and tapped her fingers on her thighs attempting to think of a solution. "It also doesn't help that apparently BD is the only one able to teach her the way she feels she wants to play guitar herself." Pearl shot her a look that spoke, 'Your fucking kidding right?' yet Peridot merely nodded in agreement.

"Peridot not everyone can reach an agreement, sometimes you gotta sacrifice and deal with what your dealt."

"I know but I need this Pearl."

"Why?" Peridot chuckled and decided to be vulnerable to her friends: "To attempt to be worth more." Pearl lowered her gaze and Garnet kept her hand resting on the blonde's shoulder. They knew she never saw herself as a big deal but they had hoped she knew that they would never demand more from her, never desire to inflict more pain upon her with her inferiority complex. The room mates stood up and embraced they're friend with love and understanding. Pearl spoke first:

"I can't say I agree with this plan but if Lapis will allow it then I shall join you... but Peridot, your gonna have to deal with what your actions might bring." Peridot nodded slowly cleaning the tears from her face before hugging the two goodbye and returning home until she was needed for anything else.

* * *

"Why are you so pissed?" Jasper asked as Lapis began throwing punches and kicks at the punching bag in front of her. "I doubt Peridot did anything to seriously piss you off."

"She's spent an entire day with BD." Lapis yelled out throwing more punches towards the bag and growling. Jasper face palmed and huffed in annoyance before pulling out her phone and shooting a text to the shorter girl. 'Told you BD was a bad subject for you two.' she sent only to receive the text 'Let me handle my own fucking girlfriend.' Jasper laughed at this before leaving Lapis to go jogging and sending more flirty texts with Garnet. Lapis finally took a quick break cleaning herself off with a towel before looking at the wallpaper or her and Peridot sun bathing on a beach sharing a kiss. She can feel it, she can feel that she should be more trusting of Peridot but she didn't know how easily she was manipulated by BD. "I'm sorry that I love you so much.." she mumbled out before heading back to the locker room.

* * *

"So are you willing to take me up on this offer?" BD asked rubbing Peridot's shoulders with a grin. The day had finally turned to dawn and she brought along Ed and Jasper as requested by BD herself, and with a short nod the older woman cheered to herself as the other huddled together with Peridot being guarded by the other two. "So, you've got a cool ass name but what sound are you trying to hit there Peri?" the blonde slowly pushed past her two body guards before pulling her guitar to her and playing a short portion of a song she had been fiddling with:  
 **"How stupid is it? I can't talk about it, I gotta sing about it and make a record of my heart. How stupid is it? Won't you gimme a minute, Just come up to me, And say hello to my heart."(1)** BD nodded slowly and gave a quick clap with a grin: "Now that's what i'm talking about haha! Told ya you had something in ya Peri!" looking at the other two she lowered her grin into a smirk before extending her hand to shake Ed's who was a little reluctant at first but gave in. "Hey there pal, i'm your friend's sister in law."

"Nice to meet you, i'm like a father to Peri so pardon me if I get a little protective." the grin returned and BD thanked him for looking out for her. "Good to see you again Jasper, if it makes you feel better I still got the scar your left hook gifted me under my right eye." Jasper huffed before crossing her arms.

"Can we just get started guys?" Peridot asked before sending Lapis the photo of her looking bored watching BD earlier to fool her fiance.

"Right, alright everyone! Into the booth!" BD commanded holding the door open for them all before stepping in last. "Now if anything we're all here today to actually make your band one song and most importantly to help Peridot learn all that she wants and desires ok?" Ed and Jasper nodded taking their positions and tuning themselves while BD had a few words with Peridot.

"Can she be trusted Jasp?" Ed asked quietly to which Jasper merely shrugged before popping her neck ready to jam. "I guess we'll get our answers after practice huh?"

* * *

Later that night Lapis was plucking at her acoustic really playing nothing until she heard the front door open and close, getting to her feet she calmed herself with a breath before walking into the kitchen waiting for Peridot to speak. The blonde was expecting the same thing of the bluenette turning around after drinking some water, the two looked at each other for a good solid minute before smiling and busting into a small giggle and embracing each other in a hug.

"I'm sorry." the both spoke at the same time making each other hush for a moment before going back into a giggle fit and kissing each other gently.

* * *

(1) El Scorcho by Weezer

-REDEADED


	26. Alias

Title is a song by In Flames

* * *

"Let's go out on a date today." Lapis demanded pulling the blonde closer to her and kissing her cheek. Peridot hummed in agreement before pulling away trying to go back to bed. Lapis huffed but regardless got up and decided it was going to be a day to go commando with only a shirt and pants to clothe her, stretching with a yawn the bluenette decided today would be a good day for waffles. After an hour Peridot lifted herself out of bed pulling on her clothing before dragging her tired body to the table and taking sips of the orange juice in front of her. "What would you like to do hun?" Lapis asked serving her fiance a plate of waffles and placing the syrup next to her.

"Sleep.." Lapis booped the woman's nose softly before giggling.

"Why don't we go see a movie then eat dinner somewhere?"

"Sound great... gotta talk to Sadie first." the blonde yawned louder this time before taking a bite of her breakfast rejuvenating herself and feeling happier almost instantly. "Pick a movie time and I'll pick you up when I get back ok?" Lapis pulled her into a loving kiss before nodding and pulling out her phone to reserve tickets. Taking a different route to her friend's work place, Peridot pulled over to the side of an old house as BD came out with a bag containing the files she would need against her former employer. "This is all I need to get her put away?" the older woman nodded with a thumbs up before blowing a kiss to the blonde who retched and drove off quickly only to see the woman pulling off her sunglasses with laughter. "Worse then Jasper's howling laughter." she grumbled out pulling up to the company.

Noticing Yellow was out of office Peridot decided to pull Sadie into Rose's office with her. The bright pink haired woman smiled brightly and only faltered when Peridot didn't return the gesture. "Hey Rose, I've got some troubling news to give you..."

* * *

Jasper and Garnet slept on the couch snuggled together as S. and Pearl had coffee in the kitchen making small talk about the summer tour and plans for the next album while Amethyst locked herself in her room writing down ideas for her next project to get into the video game industry. "So, me and the others were talking and well... do you wanna be a part of the band sometime in the future?" Pearl chocked on her coffee a bit before coughing and putting up her hand to keep S. relaxed. after clearing her throat and breathing normally she responded:

"I'm not so sure hun, I wasn't made for this kind of performances and I doubt my style would fit."

"Your the raddest chick I've ever met babe trust me, you were made for this!" Pearl twiddled her thumbs for a bit before leaning against her girlfriend and smiling.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try?" S. cheered quietly and kissed her girlfriend's head before embracing her.

* * *

Steven had gotten the day off and spent it with Connie going book hunting and then a trip to the amusement park.

"Sorry we haven't done much in a while hun." the man apologized only to get a pair of lips pressed to his cheek.

"Not a problem babe, I love that you enjoy your work and that make these moments a lot stronger and more memorable in the end. Absence does make the heart grow fonder after all." Steven's heart was in flutters as he held her against himself walking to the next roller coaster they planned to conquer and hopefully not get sick on.

* * *

"Hurry Peri, I got us seats directly dead center so we can see everything!" Lapis was excited and tugging her girlfriend along as she had been dying to see this movie since the end of the tour. "I'll buy your favorite candy and huge drinks and a big ol' bucket of-"

"Slow down hun, I got you on the concessions you just find our seats ok?" Peridot gave her a quick kiss before heading over to buy the big pile of junk food to spoil her fiance with. It had honestly been a while since they did anything and she was going to make it special before the day ended. Sitting down with Lapis she rested the bluenette's head upon her shoulder and fed her popcorn as the movie started and loved it from start to finish. Heading to their favorite restaurant they decided it would be the perfect night for Italian food both had spaghetti. Peridot remembering the warnings from her friends decided to speak to Lapis in hopes that it wouldn't ruin the evening. "Hey Laz?" the bluenette raised her gaze to lovingly stare back into Peri's eyes. "I need to talk to you... about going with me to see BD tonight.." with a soft grumble Lapis cleaned her face and returned her calm demeanor to save face with Peridot. "I know you still have anger towards her but if you can promise me you won't kill her then, will you accompany me to see your sister?" Lapis pondered for a moment before returning to finish her plate of spaghetti. Peridot's heart fell and the blonde couldn't help but feel as though she fully ruined the night.

"I'll go." Peridot looked at her fiance in amazement and smiled. "Only because I love you and because I don't want her getting too close and putting her smell on you." Lapis' gaze sharpened only to be relaxed as Peridot pulled her into a deep kiss and held her hand tightly.

Arriving outside Jasper and Ed were sitting on the trunk of Ed's car waving to the couple hopping down and sharing hugs before Peri motioned for them to head inside. As they entered they caught a glimpse of Blue falling against the glass struggling to stand up straight laughing as Yellow roared at her pissed off. They gang slowly crawled towards the door not being spotted by Yellow and walking in slowly as Yellow turned and snarled at Peridot.

"I gave you a chance! To come back and be partners and now you have the audacity to pull one over on me. **ON ME!** " Peridot tried to not shake but she couldn't help it when someone twice your size is standing in front of you with death in their eyes.

"It was all my plan sis, get off your fucking high horse already." BD laughed out shoving the woman aside and handing Peridot a piece of paper before turning to shield her from the angry older woman. "Now that there's five of us what's your plan?"

"Fuck you, say goodbye to your money and future Blue. Good luck trying to get help from White you ungrateful bitch!" Yellow stomped her way past the group before practically knocking the hinges off the door as she slammed it shut. BD fell to her knees coughing and laughing only slightly while clutching her stomach.

"Did I at least look cool?" she asked looking to Lapis before falling over fully.

"Hey guys that's a stab wound, get her to my car!" Ed pointed out pulling out his keys as Jasper and Peridot lifted her up and carried her outside.

* * *

Lapis' turn came to watch over BD and she was unsure of how she felt, seeing as the last thing she did was speak to her in the kind voiced she remembered all those years ago. The paper she gave Peridot was just confirmation that Yellow was going to jail soon and had all of assets seized by the banks. Peridot had informed the police on what was going on and went to help Jasper and Ed clean the blood stains out of his back seat. Holding the sunglasses in her hands she noticed the scar under her eye that Jasper left her when they had first met after the fight. BD opened her eyes and sat up turning to Lapis and looking away instantly, Lapis did not take her eyes off her and merely handed her back the glasses which she gladly accepted with a smile before putting them on.

"Do you remember when I broke your first pair diving into the lake off the rocks?" BD laughed and winced slightly placing her hand over the wound before smiling at Lapis.

"You were so freaked out that we both bought another pair for ourselves." Lapis snorted and BD smirked. "Still snort like a mad woman huh?"

"Shut up." she laughed out patting her sister's leg gently.

"What about the time Jasper ate all those hot wings and drank us out of water?"

"Ugh Yellow wanted her out of the house forever after that."

"I still got the marks in the kitchen where she threw her fists around."

"I gotta see them haha!"

Peridot stood in the doorway smiling brightly, this was what they needed closure. BD waved for her to enter and join the two in laughter. "You know your girlfriend's fret hand is quick as hell, you should be teaching her some metal."

"Fiance actually, and no way in hell is she gonna be playing Death Metal like Ed and Jasper." Lapis laced her fingers with Peridot's.

"Thrash at the most sis." they were silent for a moment before sharing a giggle. "Been a long time since I've called you that."

"So you've been cheating on me with my sister playing guitar with her huh?" Lapis glared at Peridot who whistled and looked at BD nervously.

"We didn't do much sis besides cuddling and hand hovering as I helped her with frets." Peridot's eyes went wide as she looked between the two afraid of the outcome.

"You better keep your hands to yourself or i'm calling this off." Lapis commented kissing Peridot's cheek with a smirk. The blonde blushed dark red as the sisters laughed together softly.

"I never would have brought you two back together if I knew the teasing was gonna be a constant thing." Peridot mumbled. The sisters hugged her tightly before helping BD sit up straight. This was great, minus BD being stabbed, it was a wonderful night and Peridot was glad it had happened. "This summer tour is gonna be a great one."

* * *

-REDEADED


	27. Reise, Reise

Title is a song by Rammstein

I wanna write a letter to Rebecca Sugar asking if she'll give me the right to adopt Peridot.

* * *

A week after the incident BD had decided to invite the gang to her house, not only as a kind gesture but also to see if Lapis and Jasper remembered most of the things they broke around the house's many rooms. Upon entering Peridot noticed that it was kept clean save for a few dishes left out, BD either had house mates or took very well care of herself. Whatever it was the blonde could respect it and smiled brightly as she explored more of the house.

"Those are not from my hands I can tell you that!"

"Who the hell else has knuckles that big woman?!" Peridot rolled her eyes at the idle chit chat and was amazed stepping into the garage to see BD's personal collection of guitars. A particular one that caught her eye was above the picture of a woman smiling and embracing who appeared to be a younger Blue diamond. A dark black body with a pink outline and a pink diamond in the middle of the fret board. Peridot looked in awe as her hands dropped to her side. "It was made for my younger sister." Peridot jumped and turned to see BD with a soft frown and placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "She passed a while back and it still hurts so... I keep it here as a monument of her watching me grow better and better." Peridot placed her smaller hand upon the older woman's and smiled.

"She'd be proud." BD smirked and hugged the blonde tightly issuing a yelp out of her before getting the hug returned.

"What did I say about cheating on me?" Peridot stiffened as BD bellowed out a laugh dropping the poor blonde back on her feet. Lapis raised an eyebrow as Peridot straightened out her clothing and rushing towards the bluenette grasping her hand. "Still got Pink up huh? Do you ever check to see if she's still tuned?"

"She's good to go whenever we need her, maybe my sister-in-law can take her for a spin someday?"

"I'd like to jam out if anyone's up for it?" Jasper asked following Ed and Pearl into the garage leaving Steven and Connie to continue exploring with Garnet and Amethyst.

"Speaking of Jamming out, guess whose playing they're first show tonight?" BD grinned evilly at Peridot who shook her head quickly before falling against Lapis. "Oh yeah little one, I hope your ready to show your stuff, now let's get a three piece set ready!" Peridot fainted and Lapis growled at her older sister before propping the blonde against the wall and sighing holding her hand tightly.

As Lapis waited for Peridot to awaken, Jasper took her leave and joined Garnet in looking around the rooms coming to the one her and Lapis used to share back when they were together. Garnet held her hand and leaned against her shoulder feeling the nostalgia hit her girlfriend like a ton of bricks. "So much music was shared here, and so many memories of feeling like I was wanted."

"Was BD the nun of the broken family orphanage or what?" Garnet always knew how to make Jasper laugh and it was comforting. "I bet you missed this place for a while." Jasper ran her fingers along the blanket atop the bed, seemed like no one had touched the room since they had left.

"OH!" Jasper's head shot up as she threw open the closet door and pulled out a box labeled 'Jasper's Shit' before tearing it open and cheering in happiness. "YES! Thank you Blue!" Garnet lowered her sun glasses with a smirk before following her girlfriend back into the garage. "Lap! She kept our shit check it out!" Jasper pulled out little bracelets and drawings with lyrics littered all over the sides and a CD case written in what seemed like songs. "Wanna jam it?" Lapis rolled her eyes with a smile before motioning for Jasper to go ahead as Peridot began to wake up. As the blonde composed herself she was instantly entranced by the sounds coming out of the CD player as Pearl sat beside her tapping her fingers along her thighs.

"We are Lost Worlds and we're here to rock your world!" Lapis groaned at hearing her younger self shout like a doofus on the old recordings of the garage sessions her and Jasper convinced BD to record. "Actually Jasp, we should bring back the last song." Jasper's eyes lit up as she dived onto the drum kit and giggled like a school girl as Lapis and BD grabbed they're guitars and tuned them to play along with the song. Pearl had her phone already out as her and Peridot joined Steven and Connie starring with starry eyes. BD led the two into the song and slowly began dancing as if she had just written the tune 5 minutes ago. Lapis and BD for the first time in a long time sang together:

 **"Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say, I think they never liked you anyway! Oh, take me from the hospital bed! Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned. And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?"(1)** Peridot's eyes sparkled and a grin was plastered on her face as she kept glancing back and forth between BD's fingers and Lapis' to try to gain the understanding of how to play the song herself. BD grinned at Peridot as the song came to a close.

"How's that Blondie? Care to join us?" she asked raising her hand to Peridot who slowly accepted it clearing her voice and humming to herself to get a perfect tone for the songs they had been practicing through out the weeks.

* * *

"I'm so scared though babe!" Peridot whined holding herself and trying to not fall over from her wobbly legs. The bluenette wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply pulling her closer and closer into a make-out session only to pull away leaving the blonde wanting more.

"Better?"

"Now i'm just annoyed!"

"Means it worked!" Lapis kissed her deeply again and smiled before handing Peridot her own guitar and gently easing her onto the stage where BD, Ed, and Jasper were waiting. **"I LOVE YOU PERI!"** Peridot's legs had lost they're wobble and her heart thumped with pride at hearing those words, and with a few breathes she cleared her voice and spoke:

"Good evening! We are Cassiopeia and I hope you love us!" the show went off with a bang as Lapis had already told Peridot that the best way to gather your courage during the first song is to look at yourself play and focus on making yourself look better then you are. 1 song down and the crowd cheered them to go on which they did and onto the third song before they even knew it.

"Told you ya had this Peri, now bring us home!" BD shouted plucking a string on her guitar shooting a loud shriek out the amp with a grin hanging her tongue out of her mouth. Peridot breathed out her stress and refueled on confidence and grinned before pulling out the riff and starting off the song herself before being pulled in altogether by Jasper and blasting through the song with a steady power. Lapis sighed with love in her heart lip singing along with Peridot:

 **"I am not afraid to keep on living I am not afraid to walk this world alone! Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven! Nothing you can say can stop me going home."(2)** Lapis giggled to herself and couldn't wait to get her girlfriend home and pamper her for the rest of the night.

* * *

(1) Dead! by My Chemical Romance

(2) Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance

Another short chapter but depending on how I can create it, this might have one or two chapters left in it before I deem it dead.

-REDEADED


	28. Fascination Street

Never stop showing your love, if they feel the same it will never be enough and they will crave it for the rest of their life. I love every single one of you for reading my work, thank you so much...  
-Ed

Title is a song by The Cure, also need to mention the song Lapis and Peridot are dancing to in the beginning is Blood by My Chemical Romance. Not gonna put lyrics cause it feels better as just them being sweet.

* * *

Lapis pulled Peridot into BD's house after the show laughing and snorting as she connected her phone to the radio and calmed herself. Offering her hand to Peridot she pulled the blonde into a short dance/twirl causing them both to blush and giggle lowly with happiness. Lapis hummed along to the song never taking her eyes off of her loving bride to be and smiling brighter then the sun. Peridot's heart thumped in her chest louder then any other noise in the house and before she knew it the song had ended and the two kissed deeply before pulling apart to stop the whistles and cheers going all on around them. Lapis held her close and sighed:

"When are we gonna get married?" Ed coughed and cleared his throat before walking over pulling out a certificate. "What the fuck is that?"

"I so happen to be a priest of Dudeism and am legally allowed to preside over a wedding." The group stared at Ed in confusion. "I can marry you this exact second if you want, so hurry up and call everyone over." Just like that the blonde and bluenette clawed out they're phones and started dialing as many people in the immediate area that would come. Jasper walked over and patted the shorter man's back with a large grin.

"When the hell did you do that?"

"Only the best for my daughter right?" Jasper rolled her eyes before having Garnet whisper into her ear:

"You wanna be next?"

* * *

Pearl and Rose were ready with the camera's as Ed walked Peridot down the hallway in her own dress not as long and flowing as Lapis' but still complimenting none the less. Greg and Robert were heard crying as Gary and Amy clapped softly along with Amethyst, Steven and Connie. Sadie was quietly sniffling as Lars rubbed her back and snuggled her closely. BD was laughing inwardly yet still super happy to be by her sister's side at her wedding. 'Who would've though, my pad would be the location huh?' she thought to herself before removing her sun glasses and smiling. Ed cleared his throat before tossing his long hair behind him:

"Lapis, do you take Peridot to be your lawfully wedded wife to hold and cherish forever as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Peridot, do you take-"

"I do!" Ed chuckled and raised his hands.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, kiss each other already!" the two slammed into each other and held onto the kiss for a long time as the house erupted with cheers and clapping. BD shot Jasper the look to which the large woman pushed play on the speaker behind her causing the specific song Peridot chose for the dance of the couple to blast through the house as her and Lapis went into the first dance laughing and crying with happiness at the same time.

 **"I've been looking so long at these pictures of you That I almost believe that they're real. I've been living so long with my pictures of you That I almost believe that the pictures are, All I can feel."** Lapis snort laughed before kissing her wife.

"You would pick this sad sappy song wouldn't you?" Peridot pulled her into a deeper kiss.

"Only the best for you." The two continued dancing as Ed and Jasper hummed along playing the air instruments alongside BD. It was sweet, romantic, and emotionally moving all at once and the group couldn't have found a happier way to start off the week of the summer tour then this. Nearing the end of the song the married couple stared at each other singing along:

 **"There was nothing in the world That I ever wanted more Than to feel you deep in my heart. There was nothing in the world That I ever wanted more Than to never feel the breaking apart, All my pictures of you.(1)"** when the dance ended more cheers erupted as Rose began to pull out the wedding cake and handed the knife to the couple. As the two were coated in cake the others began eating they're portions before offering the couple along time in the bedroom Lapis used to sleep in.

Peridot pulled Lapis down kissing her all over after locking the door and double checking that the music was loud enough for them not to be heard over. Lapis hummed loudly enjoying all the attention her wife was giving her body. Peridot kissed her deeply once more before looking directly into her eyes.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." and with that the marriage was consummated that night and everyone enjoyed themselves.

* * *

A few days later as the buses were being loaded, Peridot began triple checking everything on her list and checking with Robert to make sure everything everyone would need had been packed and locked away inside the buses respectively. Lapis and BD were lounging together on the couch in the back of one of the buses laughing over silly jokes.

"So you two still haven't taken those shirts off all week?" BD asked pointing out Lapis' 'Just Married' shirt only to receive a middle finger.

"It's so much better then we thought it would be you have no idea." BD chuckled before taking her leave and heading to her own bus to go over songs with her band. Jasper and Garnet had passed out cuddling in one of the bunk beds to which Lapis didn't care, preferring a chair herself. The blonde yawned her way onto the bus before falling against her wife showering her in kisses and giggling. "Hey there sunshine, missed you."

"I was gone for 5 minutes!"

"Felt like an eternity my love." Lapis kissed her deeply before pulling her onto her lap and cradling her close. "You think Cassiopeia will perform on this tour?" Peridot smiled and shrugged:

"I heard the lead singer refuses to perform without her wife beside her." Lapis laughed and kissed her some more.

"Then maybe we will see a few Cassiopeia performances." The two spent the rest of that tour in happiness and together almost all day everyday even on the trip home.

* * *

(1) Pictures Of You by The Cure

Next chapter will be the last, it was something I had been planning since I started the idea of Cassiopeia back in chapter 16.

-REDEADED


	29. Something From Nothing

I have complete confidence that Foo Fighters fits perfectly to sum up the love between Lapis and Peridot and everyone in general.

Title is a Foo Fighters song.

* * *

Years later after dropping a few more albums, Ending Ocean took a quick break allowing Peridot and Lapis to focus on Cassiopeia. After dropping the first album and doing a quick American tour the band stopped by a local talk show to discuss who they were.

Peridot hated having her hair long, stopping by the barber shop she got it cut down to size and gave the barber a 50 dollar tip before dashing back outside and h eading to the studio to join her wife in the green room. It was quite a walk so she decided it would be best to relax herself even more by jamming out to her favorite tunes and take her time getting to her location. Walking to the beat was always funny to her but enjoyed it none the less even playing air drums to the kids laughing at her across the street. 'Gonna look good Peri, been married for a long time and your debating on adopting kids so there's a topic.' She began discussing with herself what she should have armed in her mind gun just in case she needed a quick answer, of course that was why Lapis was with her but it didn't hurt to have answers prepared right? Reminding herself of where she was headed, she darted across the road when it cleared showing her pass to the security before heading inside putting her headphones back in her pocket.

"Time to find the green room.." she mumbled looking for signs or a directory. Finding nothing of the sort she caught a lucky break finding a random intern who helped her find the room, after hand shakes and thanks were given, she entered and instantly joined her wife on the couch to take a power nap as Ed and Jasper played 21 out of boredom. BD had decided to sit the show out and stayed in the bus to catch up on much needed sleep, playing the solos she forced herself to play took it's toll after a while meaning Peridot would have to step up on the next few songs to keep her lead guitarist happy. Before Peri decided to take the actual nap she lifted her head:

"Hey if you guys don't wanna do the interview you can always go chill out around town, just be back in an hour."

"Nah." Jasper mumbled. "We got nothing better to do, Garnet's shopping and I don't wanna deal with an hour of her choosing something she probably won't buy."

"That's why I asked Maria to come with." Ed added as he lost that current game and scowled. "Fuck it Jasp, let me show you how fast I can double bass now!" Jasper scoffed and followed the energetic man alerting the intern where they would be just in case they weren't back in time for the call. Peridot rolled her eyes and embraced her wife who held her tightly with a comforting sigh.

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"'s fine babe." Lapis spoke softly kissing her wife's cheek before returning to her slumber with Peridot following suite.

* * *

"Our next guests are a super group known as Cassiopeia!" The talk show host named James motioned towards the left side of the stage as the four band members slowly walked up to the couch and chair waving at the audience. "Thanks for coming guys."

"Thanks for having us." Peridot decided she would do the most talking seeing as it was her band and Ed wasn't allowed to speak anymore after an incident him and Jasper got into with a journalist who wouldn't listen.

"So, you all are from different bands?"

"Jasper and my wife Lapis are from a band that I think you enjoy named Ending Ocean." the crowed roared with cheers and applause as the two stood up and bowed. "While my good friend Ed over here is from Killer Confession." A few woo-hoo's were heard and Ed raised the horns in the air.

"What's it like being married to your band mate?"

"Nothing too different other than we are now required to work with each other everyday, but even then there's no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with." holding hands the bluenette squeezed the blonde's tightly with a smirk. "She had the band before we even got together so if anything she brought me into this world and I haven't looked back."

"That's a fantastic tale, what about you two? You got any stories for us?"

"I went to college with Peri, hard to find people who enjoy playing as much as you do there." Ed commented looking to Peridot to make sure she would let him speak. Jasper simply replied with 'no' and stayed silent.

"Well then, Peridot, Lapis, how did you two meet?"

"We had known each other since child hood." Lapis spoke leaning a bit forward. "We weren't exactly friends but we didn't really hate each other either. It's one of those 'I loved you since the start' kind of stories."

"Very romantic, I take it you took a while before becoming comfortable with Peridot?"

"Not really, she has an enticing personality. Be around her for a few days and you'll never want her to leave. Which is why she's banned from my sister's room." Peridot gave a nervous laugh as James wiggled his eye brows towards the camera with a smile.

"Your sister is the lead guitarist am I correct?"

"Yes, BD who is originally from The Authority. Peridot is a pillow herself and due to a drunken outing between the two I found my sister wrapped around MY wife, now I love my sister with all of my heart but my wife is off limits." Peridot cleared her throat loudly as Lapis leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"That sounds like an intense wake up eh Peridot?" The blonde nodded and rubbed her head nervously. "So uh, why did you name the album Orion's Belt? Are you big into Astronomy?"

"Yes!" Peridot piped up escaping her wife's clutches. "I've always wanted to travel the stars or simply go camping and sleep under the stars."

"That's interesting." James smiled brightly "Do you write everything?"

"No, Jasper really helps spur me on with her playing and Ed usually helps me edit my words in case it doesn't feel like it would fit with any of my patterns."

"You guys got a song planned to play for us today?"

"Indeed we do! Got a song for everyone to enjoy!" the crowd cheered as James cut to commercial and thanked them all once more before allowing them to prepare for the song they were going to perform in about 2 minutes. BD had walked in half asleep carrying her guitar and hugging her band mates before setting up as well, as much as she would love for Lapis to play with her sister-in-law she was a part of the band as well and HAD to play no matter what. "You guys ready?" after a quick round of 'yupps' the blonde stood next to the bluenette quickly giving her a kiss and taking a breath as James welcomed everyone back.

"Aaaaand we're back folks, Cassiopeia got they're lead guitarist to wake up in time to play a song for us!" BD pulled on her sun glasses before grinning and striking a string to make a screech noise before muting it. "Here you go folks!" With that Peridot lead the song in with soft picking starting the song off smoothly and mesmerizing as Jasper followed in a quick flurry of taps to the cymbals allowing BD and Ed to come in and join in before the larger woman slammed her sticks down issuing for the song to full on groove.

 **"Hello, I've waited here for you.. Everlong. Tonight, I throw myself into, And out of the red Out of her head she sang."** Peridot and Lapis softly singing together had James entranced and he moved over to the couch to get a better view as BD grinned wickedly at him. Nearing the chorus, Peridot had gotten Lapis to yell the bridge as the joined together to deliver a powerful chorus: **"And I wonder! When I sing along with you! If everything could ever feel this real forever. If anything could ever be this good again! The only thing I'll ever ask of you! You gotta promise not to stop when, I say when she sang!"** James had began clapping along with the crowd keeping the tempo up with Jasper's constant drumming along with watching the wife couple sing together. After another chorus BD held it up continuing with the soft strokes Peridot played at the beginning, then the band brought it home with one last chorus:

 **"And I wonder! If everything could ever feel this real forever! If anything could ever be this good again! The only thing I'll ever ask of you, You've got to promise not to stop when I say when.."(1)** cheering and applause was heard everywhere as James waved goodbye to the cameras before standing up and cheering on Cassiopeia as well. Peridot and Lapis kissed deeply as the cameras shut off before bowing with the rest of the band.

"I love you Lapis."

"I love you Peridot." this was going to be a great life, no matter what was going to be down the road these two knew they could over come it with no problems. With that said this my friends for now is...

The End

* * *

(1) Everlong by Foo Fighters

There was one song I really wanted to include but couldn't find a spot for it which is Blue by A Perfect Circle, anyway what did you think of the story and it's ending? Please be critical and tell me how you really felt.

-REDEADED


	30. No Prisoners

Peridot and Lapis' children decide to make a band. EPILOGUE.

So this has been gnawing at the back of my head and neck for a few weeks now and i'm finally gonna post it, depending on what you guys think of this extra chapter I may or may not decide to do a series out of Ending Ocean going forward with their children then going back in time during the Jaspis days with BD. Let me know what you think and if that sounds like an interesting idea! Also this is dedicated to everyone who has ever reviewed any of my stories. I hope you enjoy a story fleshed out from weeks of day dreaming in 30 minutes.

-Ed Title is a song by Megadeth

* * *

"AM wait up!" the blonde with a stripe of green and blue in her hair tried her best to ignore the voice of her girlfriend as she fast walked to her locker but she knew she would give in sooner or later. "Babe come on!"

"Sorry Centi, just in a shit mood." AM stood for Aqua Marine but she never understood why her parents came up with such a name, what the hell right? Didn't help her but her brother got the name Malachite at least letting him alter his name to Mal. "You ready for tonight though? Hopefully the guys don't think we suck." Centi embraced her girlfriend from behind quickly kissing her cheek.

"Shut up, we're gonna be greater then your mother's at this rate." AM turned and returned the kiss, it was pure dumb luck she was able to find this other girl in her life. Centi, standing a little taller then AM with short spiky white hair to match her out going personality always made her excited. "Your brother gonna actually be on time? Can't start most of our songs without the drummer you know?"

"Aunt Jasper is gonna take him shopping for sticks since Garnet got stuck doing a late shift. But she promised she would record the set for us and have him back in time." AM cheered as the last two members of the band showed up, Shawn and Smoky. Shawn was a boy always in a leather jacket and blue jeans with either a colored shirt or white shirt underneath, Smoky on the other hand loved shorts and refused to not wear an undershirt always prepared before the gig got heated. "Alright guys, tonight is gonna be our night!"

* * *

"So how'd you break this pair?" Jasper asked as her and Mal entered the building, the young man sighed:

"Rough housing isn't allowed in the garage anymore is all I have to say."

"Better then fooling around with some girl." Mal groaned and rolled his eyes as Jasper bellowed out a laugh. "Come on, dad jokes are always in."

"Just help me out please aunt Jasp?"

"It's why i'm here nephew." She patted his back as the two got lost in the world of drums.

* * *

AM opened the front door to see Peridot napping away on the recliner as Lapis was busy cooking something for her daughter and friends to eat. "I hope you guys love Spaghetti!" she shouted as AM and Centi began to ascend the stairs.

"I'll be down to try some in a minute Blue Mama!" Centi called out before being pulled into her girlfriend's room. "So, care to show me the lyrics for your newest set?" Am handed over the lyrics to which Centi gladly accepted before leaning into her embrace and snuggling her close. "This is quality work here hun, but why so much angst and hurt?.." AM stay quiet for a bit until Centi had finished reading everything.

"I've just gotten into feeling like all of this is becoming nothing but common... I feel like i'm stuck in a rut and nothing is helping me feel like i'm alive other then that cute face of yours." Leaning over AM kissed her girlfriend upside down before returning her hand in her hair. "It's why i'm hoping tonight will be fantastic... Maybe we can come up with a new song by then you know?!" Centi giggled sitting up and kissing AM a few more times.

"There's the girl I fell for, now how's about we go grab some spaghetti?" AM shoved her to the side dashing down the stairs as Centi giggled behind her in hot pursuit! Lapis chuckled to herself as the girls made their plates allowing her to go wake up her wife. Peridot yawned and stretched before walking over and offering Centi a quick hug before joining in eating the delicious meal made by her beautiful wife. "As always Blue Mama this tastes fantastic!"

"Thanks Centi, you always know how to make a woman blush." Lapis replied earning a giggle from the young girl. "Aqua, have you heard from your brother or aunt yet?" AM shook her head knowing better then to answer with her mouth full, Peridot groaned before shooting a test to both of them reminding them not to ruin another gig even if it was in her own garage. "Better then sending Ed with him." Peridot mumbled before attacking her plate as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"Do you think aunt Pearl and Amethyst are gonna come?" AM asked softly looking towards Peri.

"They just may hunny, you know they love their niece almost as much as me and your mother." she responded leaning over and ruffling her daughter's hair only to receive a scowl from her. "Besides, at least Jasper will be here with your brother soon. Gives you enough time to enjoy some alone time with your girlfriend." AM began to cough up her food as Centi dropped her fork turning bright red and hiding her face in her hands.

"H-H-How did you -cough- find -cough- out?!" AM questioned trying to calm herself.

"We're lesbians you know, not idiots." Lapis commented before continuing to eat her food.

"We're actually very happy about it as well, Centi your a great kid and I hope you take care of my daughter!" Peridot smirked before returning to her food as well.

"T-T-Thank you v-very much Green Mama." Centi replied trying to quickly finish her plate as AM looked at all three of them bewildered and appalled by how quickly they were able to return from the comment.

* * *

Jasper had a lot of pride in her nephew not only from him taking up the drums, but also the fact that somehow out of the gene pool he was able to become a metal head like herself! As Mal lost himself in the music she had pulled up to a corner where Shawn and Smoky were waiting for them.

"Hey there Ms. Jasper!" Smoky piped up hoping into the back seat with a giant smile as Shawn entered with a 'Yo' before flicking Mal's shoulder causing the boy to growl. "You guys ready to kick some ass tonight!?" Mal and Jasper roared with delight as she punched the gas sending the three flying towards her friend's house. Jasper never sped too fast but she knew better then to be the boring aunt and always drove quickly in the back roads where she was secretly teaching Mal to drive without his parent's knowledge.

"We're almost there Mal, if you want you can pull up into the drive way." Jasper commented earning the grin she loved seeing from her nephew.

"Jasper said to wait outside for something." Peridot said putting her phone in her pocket before helping Lapis with the dishes. "Maybe Mal wants to show off his new sticks?" Lapis giggled before laughing which scared Peridot slightly. "What?!"

"She's probably letting him drive home!" Lapis finished the dishes before drying her hands and laughing as she pulled Peridot out the door. Two minutes passed and the roar of heavy metal blasting was hear and Peridot began to rub her temples knowing that they were going to have to apologize to the neighbors again for the noise. Before she knew it there was Mal slowing down and signaling before turning and pulling into the drive way like a professional! Peridot's jaw dropped as Lapis squealed and jumped for joy as Jasper high fived their son and stepped out of the car with him.

"So mom, and mom... What do you think?" his nervousness was evident on his face but it vanished with pride as the two mother's hugged him tightly with Peridot shouting: "My baby's all grown up!" with tears streaming down her face as Lapis kissed his cheek and told him how proud they both were. "Ok mom you can get off now, your embarrassing me!" he whispered turning red as Peridot and Lapis let go with big smiles. "It's our job kid, you'd best remember that."

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst arrived to help set up the equipment before joining Peridot and Lapis in the kitchen for some small talk to kill the time until the guests and friends arrived. Centi ran over a few of the notes that she needed to have recorded and played back at certain times through her keyboard as AM warmed up her voice. Shawn and Smoky tuned their bass and guitar's all the while double checking with Mal to make sure which tuning went with which song. A few classmates had arrived by then and began chatting with each other as Jasper brought the coolers out, one with soda for the kids and one for the adults. The others came out as the sky grew dark and what seemed like the last of the kids had arrived. AM was steadying her breath as Centi shot her a quick wink making her heart soar along with her spirits.

"Thanks for coming out tonight guys, this'll be our first recorded set so I wan't you to go wild alright?!" the crowd cheered and clapped as AM stood tall and strong. **"We are Set You Free!"** The song began with Shawn on bass and Mal keeping a good tempo on the drums building up the mood and setting pace for Centi and Smoky to come in anytime. AM felt the vibe of the room before rocking back and forth singing:

 **"I believe I can see the future, Cause I repeat the same routine. I think I used to have a purpose, But then again That might have been a dream. I think I used to have a voice, Now I never make a sound. I just do what I've been told, I really don't want them to come around."** Closing her eyes AM smiled brightly before having Centi sing the chorus with her. **"Every day is exactly the same! Every day is exactly the same! There is no love here and there is no pain! Every day is exactly the same!" (1)** The band was getting cheers and whistles as they continued through the song jamming out hard. Next song was to showcase Mal's drumming skills, started off with his drum pattern and Centi's unorthodox screeching noises getting softer allowing Shawn to come in with the bass. Then at the same time Smoky and AM jumped as the both started together allowing AM to get pumped before going into a shouting fit getting Mal to lose himself in the song.

 **"All the pigs are all lined up I give you all that you want take the skin and peel it back now doesn't that make you feel better?(2)"** At first the crowd thought the song was that short until Mal roared out and brought everyone back in for the second half blasting through it like a locomotive! The crowd was jumping and cheering as the second song ended. AM threw Mal a water bottle before tossing off her sweater and cleaning the sweat from her forehead.

The rest of the songs did wonderful and the recording came out great much to Lapis and Peridot's delight. AM and Centi snuggled together going through the footage and feeling proud of themselves as Smoky and Shawn talked to Jasper and Pearl about equipment and such. Mal rubbed his sister's head before heading off upstairs to shower first. "We were really great huh Centi?" AM asked with her eyes slowly drifting off into sleep.

"Yes we were hun, yes we were." Centi helped AM lean backwards letting her fall asleep on the couch before pulling her keyboard back into her lap and singing softly to herself: **"Fragile she doesn't see her beauty she tries to get away. Sometimes it's just that nothing seems worth saving I can't watch her slip away. I won't let you fall apart, I won't let you fall apart, I won't let you fall apart.."(3)** With a kiss to her cheek Centi lifted up AM and carried her to her bed to catch up on the sleep she seemed to be needing. "Say Blue Mama can I get a ride home?" Lapis smiled:

"You can stay the night if you want hunny, you'll always be part of this family." Centi smiled brightly before hugging Lapis and running back upstairs to nap with her awesome rock star girlfriend.

* * *

Wrote this while blasting the new Nine Inch Nails EP on repeat, I really love the song The Idea Of You.  
(1) Every Day Is Exactly The Same by Nine Inch Nails

(2) March Of The Pigs by Nine Inch Nails

(3) The Fragile(Still Version) by Nine Inch Nails

-REDEADED


End file.
